


All For the Sake of Her Backwater World

by DMGgirl



Series: Etheria Revisited [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And so will we, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Not following canon at all, Tie-ins from Season 4 and Season 5, going far from canon but that's okay I have a plan, season 5 had a, season 5 set us all free, this'll be a roller coaster ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGgirl/pseuds/DMGgirl
Summary: Horde Prime arrives on Etheria.What happens in result will change Etheria forever.





	1. Prologue

Micah was soon brought up to speed on everything that had happened. She-Ra. The new Princess Alliance. The loss of Queen Angella. 

He shared with them his ordeals and years on Beast Island. He shared his discovery of Entrapta, and his secrets about Hordak’s vulnerabilities.

Hordak and Entrapta were lounging together outside. Sometimes Entrapta liked to nap outside, and Hordak knew that fresh air was good for them.

They stood up in alarm as the sound reached them and the sky opened up.

Running and teleporting outside, the Princess Alliance, which had been called to a meeting, looked to the sky.

A ship appeared in the sky above. A familiar winged symbol appeared on the bottom.

Hordak spoke. “Horde Prime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's here!
> 
> I hope to have chapter one up within the next couple of days. Then the posting schedule will be one or two chapters per week. Life is about to get hectic for me, and I won't be able to write all the chapters in advance like I did with _ Wasteland_.
> 
> This will be a ride, friends. There will be some highs and lows. But I'm excited for this. I hope you are too!


	2. Chapter 1: A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horde Prime arrives in the Fright Zone.

The members of the Princess Alliance looked at the sky, whispering and murmuring.

“It looks like a Horde ship. But they never had ships that big.” Adora said. 

“What is it?” Glimmer asked.

“I don’t know.” Adora said. “But whatever it is, it’s the Horde. It can’t be good.”

****

“Horde Prime?” Entrapta said, eyes shining. “It worked! The portal worked!”

“Yes.” Hordak said, smiling at Entrapta. “Come. We must prepare for my brother’s arrival.” He turned to go back inside. Entrapta followed.

Hordak then summoned all his Horde forces to what he called the parade ground, which was simply the old courtyard of the castle which once belonged to Scorpia’s family. Once that was done, keeping a watch on the cruiser in orbit above, Hordak and Entrapta tidied up the Sanctum.

And then Hordak awaited his brother’s arrival. He had found his old cape and Entrapta quickly retrofitted it to snap into his new armor.

The cruiser itself did not land in the Fright Zone, there were no landing strips nor shipyards, nor any room for a cruiser of its size to land. A shuttle descended from the cruiser.

At the last minute, Hordak turned to Entrapta. “Take imp and go. I’ll introduce you both to him later. I should welcome him alone, first.”

Confused and maybe hurt in the slightest, Entrapta took Imp from Hordak and used her hair to find a good place to eavesdrop on this conversation. 

Hordak took a breath as the ramp lowered. Horde Prime stepped down the ramp. He was sporting a vibrant green cape, armor in the style of Hordak’s old armor, however Horde Prime’s was in... prime… condition, and his visible skin had no sign of corruption.

“Well, well, well, little brother. I’ve found you at last.” Horde Prime said, putting his hands on his hips. “So this is where you’ve chosen to hide.”

Hordak bowed. “Yes, Lord Horde Prime.”

A moment of tense silence.

“Well! Little brother, you must tell me of your work to take this world and how you found your way back to us. Give me the shortened version.”

“I…. I crash landed here, and with nothing but a broken ship I built an empire. I have made strides in taking Etheria-”

“What a name for such a suffocatingly colorful planet. Continue.”

“- Even with incredible resistance by the native leaders, who are enhanced by their use of magic, they are the Princesses. Two have sided with us. From one, I took her kingdom. From the other, well…” He had to stop his hand from going to the crystal on his neck. “I have taken nothing from her, she has given me her loyalty and her expertise and as lab partners-”

“How adolescent. A Lab Partner.” Horde Prime tapped his foot in annoyance.

“W-well, together we constructed a portal. Even with the planetary interference we found the key and were able to open the portal. It nearly destroyed reality, the key was removed and the portal was destroyed. I have been unable to repair it thus far.”

“Well, brother. I must say. These Princesses must be a true force to withstand the Might of The Horde for so long.”

“They are.”

“Hm. I imagine your vast forces are assembled to meet their true leader?”

“Yes, my lord. I will show you to them. This way.” Hordak gestured.

Horde Prime started forward. “I will also require an official tour of your domain.”

“It is called the Fright Zone.”

“How poetic.”

As their voices faded with distance, Entrapta dropped from the ceiling. 

“I don’t know, Imp, but I don’t like him.” A recorder appeared from somewhere in her hair. “Scientific Detective Work Log; Entry One. Horde Prime has arrived, and I just have this feeling of alarm. He acts like he owns the place, which, I guess he technically does. Seemed unimpressed by our feats of portal construction. Will do more investigating.” Entrapta ended her log, and used her hair to ascend to the ceiling again.

Hordak watched as Horde Prime spoke to the troops. Half of them looked terrified into submission, a quarter looked wary, and the last group all looked down for whatever Horde Prime was proposing.

When Horde Prime was finished, he dismissed them, and Hordak introduced him to three people, his top generals. Matthew, a human from the Kingdom of Snows, Genji, a human from Peekablue’s far off kingdom, and Lucille, a FaeFawn, a species who’s Princess had yet to join the rebellion, but many of her people had.

Horde Prime observed Hordak’s chosen three. Matthew and Genji certainly looked the rough-and-tumble ideal of a top general, and then there was the woman. Horde Prime was interested in the odd, shield like contraption that adorned her back. Her black eyes dared him to speak up.

Horde prime raised a brow. Bravery, in that one. He dismissed them.

“Now, Hordak, all that’s left is your lab in which you finally constructed your portal.”

“Of course, my lord. Right this way.” Hordak led him to his Sanctum. “This is the newly constructed Sanctum. The Original was destroyed by the collapsing portal.”

“Very nice. Shiny and new. Your tech is rather dated, but I imagine you did the best you could on this... backwater world.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Horde Prime looked around, and found the throne. He rand his hand down the armrest. “Yes, this will do nicely.”

He looked to a rightfully confused Hordak.

Horde Prime sat in the chair and snapped his fingers.

There was suddenly pain and Hordak found himself forced to the ground. Two clones bearing the marks of Horde Prime’s personal guard were restraining him.

“Pity that the best you could was not good enough. Oh, little brother. You had so much time and you didn’t even conquer the planet. If you want something done correctly, sometimes even I, the emperor of all the universe, must do it myself. I’ll find your little lab partner, little brother, and I’ll see just how irreplaceable she can be.” Then Horde Prime gestured.

Hordak couldn’t process this… betrayal. His armor was suddenly ripped painfully from him, exposing his weak and corrupt shell beneath. He tried to fight back, but his strength was sapped. He crumpled to his knees.

“My. You’re falling apart, little brother. But that is what happens to defects. I sent you to die, and you did not do so. You gave yourself a chance, a chance to take this world, to prove your worth to me, to the Horde. And you _failed_. Why contact me with an incomplete job? _Useless."_

_Useless_

_ **Useless** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun Dun DUN
> 
> Ships? Shuttles? Angry lords of the galaxy? Is this Star Wars? No? I can still use the terminology? _ ** sweeeeeeet. **_
> 
> Lucille's species name and Princess' kingdom and choice in the war is completely made up.  
****
> 
> I'm sorry this took me forever to write, I was just trying to figure out the best way to introduce Horde Prime and was trying to decide if I wanted him to toss Hordak right away. Expect the next chapter around this time next week! With more time I can create better content, even though I am _pretty proud_ of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime continues his takeover of the Etherian Horde.

“I imagine that the beginning of the rest of the Horde army has arrived aboard that ship.” Shadow Weaver said, as more and more people filed outside to see the ship.

“In a way.” Micah said, walking over to the group. “It’s probably Horde Prime.”

“Who?” Adora asked.

"Hordak mentioned him during the escape from Beast Island. Whoever this Horde Prime is, they’re the leader of the entire Horde, across all the galaxies and worlds that are under Horde control.”

“Hordak isn’t the leader of the entire Horde?” Glimmer asked, a little surprised.

“Apparently not.” Micah said. “We need to prepare for war. Bright Moon will be their first target. Ang-” He caught himself, and looked away. “Prepare for war.” He said, turning to go back inside.

“Dad-” Glimmer tried. She sighed. “Let’s… let’s get ready.” Glimmer said, going back inside.

Adora and Bow exchanged glances, and followed Glimmer inside.

Micah was sitting in front of a map of Bright Moon.

“Penny for your thoughts.” 

Micah looked up from his musing and over to the owner of the voice. “Ah, Light Spinner. I was wondering when we’d finally have a chat.”

“I was giving you time to readjust to civilized life.” Shadow Weaver said, sitting opposite him.

“I’m sure you were.” Micah said, crossing his arms. “What happened to you.”

“Come now, Micah, you were there. You helped me cast the spell and-”

“I meant after you were excommunicated from Mystacor and left, turning to support our enemy rather than destroy them with your newfound powers.”

“I did what I had to. I had to survive. I was planning to take down the Horde from within, but-”

“But you found yourself their ally.”

“And I also found Adora. My goals had to change with time.”

Micah made a dismissive gesture. “I still won’t forget what you did on the battlefield during that ill-fated battle of the Princess Alliance.”

“I don’t imagine that you would.”

Micah looked at her, silent for a moment. “The Horde is going to attack Bright Moon. Are you with us, Light Spinner?”

“I am.”

****

Entrapta was back in her lab, She’d gone back there ever since Hordak told her to disappear, right before Horde Prime arrived. She watched Hordak and Horde Prime interact, and Horde Prime speak to the rest of the Horde, but then she went back to her lab. She’d spent a while updating Emily’s code and systems, and she was waiting for the updates to finish. She looked over at Imp, who was napping on a pillow she’d placed in her lab for such a purpose.

“Scientific Detective Work Log; Entry Two. Hordak has been gone for a while and I haven’t heard anything from him yet. And I have the communication channel open that we’ve used before. I just have a really bad feeling about this, but I trust Hordak and-”

“Hey! There you are!” Scorpia appeared in the doorway. “You busy?”

“Uh, not really.” Entrapta said, ending the recording and setting the recorder down. “I’m waiting for Emily to finish updating, and then I’m going to start putting Emily’s Big Brother together.”

“Great! Cause, boy, do I have some news to share with you.”

“Okay.” Entrapta said, turning back to her work and motioning to Scorpia that she was listening.

“Okay, so today, all of us were called to the parade grounds, which I’m not sure why it’s called that, because we’ve never had a parade, but that’s beside the point. Then this guy in this really over-dramatic green cape just talks to us about how he’s the real leader of the Horde and Hordak was just his proxy and now thanks to the portal Hordak found his way here.”

Entrapta nodded.

“So now this Horde Prime guy, who looks a lot like Hordak, like, they could be twins, is now gonna command the Horde. Crazy, right?”

“It is.” Entrapta said, ending the recording of Scorpia’s recitation of the events.

“Oh hey, is that armor new?” Scorpia asked.

Entrapta nodded. “Relatively. Hordak made it for me. I had to tweak it a little bit, because he did a great job for working with First Ones Tech for the first time, but I just have more experience.”

“It looks really nice.”

“Thanks.” Her hand went to the crystal on the neck piece.

The computer dinged. Emily’s update was complete. Entrapta grinned, unplugged Emily from the console and opened another file, then used her hair to pull over a box of assorted parts and weapons systems.

“What’s all that?” Scorpia asked, going over to see.

“My first prototype for Emily’s Big Brother. I’m going to call him Eric.”

*****

Prime was sitting on his new throne, familiarizing himself with this new planet, this poor excuse for a Horde unit, and the materials available to him, as some of his guards cleaned out the random mechanic and oddities (some placed by a certain Princess) from his new quarters. He heard someone approach. It was that woman, that one who was part of Hordak’s top generals.

“What are you doing here. How did you get in here.” Prime demanded.

“I walked in, and I’m here to aid you. You don’t know this world. I do. You need an adviser who knows how this planet works and knows all about the princesses and their runestones. You need an adviser.”

“And why would I trust you. You could be a spy.”

“Look up my file, you will find I am loyal to the Horde. You can trust me because I simply want power. I want to rule this world, and the Horde can help me get that. I do not care what state the world is in, I simply want power.”

Prime smirked. Power hungry allies were always the most cutthroat.

“Very well. Tell me about this Princess Alliance.”

“The Princess Alliance is led by Queen Angella of Bright Moon. She’s a winged creature and a formidable enemy. Her daughter, Glimmer, is Princess of Bright Moon. She has teleportation abilities. There’s also Perfuma of Plumeria, she has plant manipulation powers, Mermista of Salineas, water manipulation, Frosta of the Kingdom of Snows, ice manipulation, Spinnerella, whirlwind creation, Netossa, net creation, and you can’t forget Adora, a Horde defector and can turn into an 8 foot tall warrior of legend when weilding a sword.”

“Interesting. But these princesses are only single individuals. I see. Thank you. Your advice has been appreciated. I will no doubt refer to you again.”

Lucille bowed low with a flourish.

“You may go.” Prime said.

Lucille turned to leave.

“May I ask what that shield contraption on your back is.”

Lucille looked back at him, reached up, and pulled a hidden drawstring. When she did, two green, leaf-like wings extended. She let them flutter for a moment, then folded them back in, the two panels on the side raised back over them, and she hid the drawstring, walking out without another word.

*****

Hordak’s eyes snapped open. Everything hurt. He groaned, trying to get up. His armor was gone. That’s right, Prime had… Prime had cast him away. He moved again, groaning. He managed to haul himself to a sitting position against the wall and observed his surroundings. He was in a prison cell, that was obvious, and he soon realized he was in solitary confinement. He’d have no idea of Prime’s operations. If he’d take the planet in a day, if he’d imprison Hordak’s allies- _Entrapta!_ He looked around quickly as if Entrapta would be there. He was both worried and relieved to find he was alone. His hand unconsciously reached for the absent crystal on his neck piece. He made a desperate noise to find it, like the rest of his armor, was gone.

He had to find a way out. He had to find Entrapta. To keep her away from Prime. He tried to stand. Pain shot through every nerve ending. He collapsed back onto the wall, giving a shout of pain. He sat, trying to think of a way to beat Prime.

A feat none had achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, Shadow Weaver, what exactly _ did_ you do during that battle...
> 
> This Lucille lady is bad news folks. A power-hungry, moral-less character is never good news.
> 
> Entrapta hasn't found out yet that Prime has imprisoned Hordak... I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of her rage...


	4. Chapter 3: Impish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Mom and Kids cause mischief

“It’s fine, just trust yourself.” Micah said, in his best teacher voice.

“But what if I can’t control it? Sometimes I can’t even control my own powers.”

“Glimmer.” Micah said. “Trust me. You won’t lose control. And I’m right here.”

Glimmer smiled at her father and took a breath, attempting to draw a rune base. Micah stepped forward and slightly corrected his daughter’s work. The rune base flared to life. Glimmer grinned. Micah did as well.

“Can I do awesome spells now? Shadow Weaver told me she used to teach students elemental magic. Elemental magic! I’m already an elemental princess and I can learn elemental magic! I’LL BE UNSTOPPABLE!”

“I’ll teach you elemental magic when you’re ready. It's an advanced magic. It will take time and discipline. We’ll start with rune base basics and light illusions.”

“Time? How much time.”

Micah cracked a smile. “Years.”

Glimmer made a frustrated noise. 

“Draw the rune base again.” Micah said.

***

The door creaked open.

Hordak opened his eyes, still slumped against the wall.

Prime was in the doorway- or at least an outline that looked like Prime. Another figure stepped in, Hordak hissed, his head was just starting to clear.

“Your condition is getting worse and worse, little brother. And to think it’s only been a few days. I’ll deal with you when I have finished conquering this planet, but for now, keeping you in a state where you can’t even stand will do.” Prime said, tone of voice with a wicked smile.

“No.” Hordak rasped.

Prime gestured. The guard kicked Hordak. He cried out.

“Remember your place, little brother.” Prime growled, and walked out.

As Prime walked away, the guard turned to Hordak. He set down a plate of food, two cups on the tray. One contained water, needed for Hordak’s survival and eventual public execution, the second was a dose of a drug, similar to a sedative, that simply impaired Hordak’s judgement, perception, and fogged his mind. The guard picked up the cup, Hordak weakly attempted to fight back, limbs creaking as he fought the fading effects of the last dosage. The guard sneered and overpowered him, forcing the dosage down Hordak’s throat. Hordak coughed and sputtered as the guard shoved him down. Before the drug took hold, Hordak snarled.

The guard slammed the door shut as he exited.

******

“Heya, Catra.” Scorpia said, walking up and sitting in front of the door of Catra’s cell.

“You’re later than usual.” Catra said, tone flat and annoyed.

“S-sorry.” Scorpia said, taken aback. “Kyle held me up. He was being a basket case."

“He’s always a basket case.” Catra spat, clawing a mark into the wall.

“Well, in today’s news, Prime’s takeover transfer is going fine. It’s weird though, because an entire barracks building is being relocated. It’s the one close to the border to the Whispering Woods. Can’t figure out why yet. Prime is way more efficient than Hordak was. Hordak seems to not have actually known how to lead.”

“Well yeah, Hordak was a failure. Is he dead?”

“I… don’t know. Haven’t seen or heard from him in days. Maybe he is.”

“Good. That means once Prime takes over, I can finally get out.” Catra was silent for a moment. “Be ready for change. Don’t sink in the changes that are about to happen. Keep yourself afloat. I want you there when I get out.”

Scorpia nodded. “Okay.”

*********

Entrapta was sitting in her lab, Imp curled up in her lap. It had been days since she’d heard from Hordak. She checked the com frequency for the tenth time that hour. She sighed. Imp blinked at her and laughed.

“You’re right. We have to go find him. Let’s go to the Sanctum. Emily!”

The robot made its way over.

“Come on.” Entrapta said, taking them all into the ducts. The three of them made their way to the Sanctum. “Stay here.” Entrapta whispered to Emily, after she set the three of them on the ground. Entrapta listened. It didn’t sound like anyone was around. After her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the Sanctum, as the work lights weren’t on, she noticed it looked oddly… ransacked. Everything was haphazard, things were tossed onto the floor, as her hair was stepping through the debris, it hit something. Entrapta looked down. It was a part of a project she’d been working on since she returned from Beast Island, it was broken and tossed away. Entrapta gingerly picked it up. Hordak would never be so careless with something she loved.

“And tell me. What of the ‘Princesses’ that claim loyalty to the Horde?”

Entrapta looked over at the sound of voices. The first one sounded slightly like Hordak, her heart skipped a beat, and sank as she watched the figures from the shadows. It was Prime. Prime, and one of the Horde generals, the one who’d always been indifferent to her, the one with wings.

“There are two princesses that claim loyalty to the Horde. Scorpia, a bumbling force captain who only has her position because of a deal with her family, and Entrapta. She’s a genius with tech, and has combined First Ones Tech with modern technology to create far more efficient and durable weapons and bots for the Horde. She’s invaluable.”

Prime thought for a moment. “Perhaps to Hordak. Once the first ship of my fleet arrives, Horde scientists will easily be able to take her place. Eliminate Scorpia from the rank of Force Captain.”

“My lord?” Lucille questioned.

“Local leaders only hinder the forward momentum of the Horde. Eliminate Scorpia from her rank and if she wishes to stay, allow her to. Find Entrapta and bring her before me.”

“As you wish, my lord.” Lucille said, with a low bow, and exited the room.

Entrapta gasped quietly. Where was Hordak? Prime seemed to have completely taken over. Hordak was gone. Where? Entrapta turned to go and the glare from the light caused something to catch her eye. She went over. 

“Hordak’s armor!” Entrapta whispered. “If Hordak doesn’t have it… then…” She led off. He was in trouble. Pain. Fear. Entrapta motioned Emily over, opened a storage hatch, and placed Hordak’s mostly intact armor into the hatch. The important part was still there. The crystal. Her hand went to her own crystal.

“Okay. We got what we came for. Time to leave Prime a farewell present.” Entrapta said, grinning. She had Emily plug into the nearest console, and set a timer to a complete shutdown of the power grid. Enough time to get to her lab, hide the armor, and get the power grid back online. They slipped into the vents as the lights turned off and emergency lighting flickered to life.

Entrapta hurried through the vents, stowed the armor in a hidden hatch under her bed, and got to work in her lab.

Not a moment too soon, Scorpia barged in.

“The power structure is down again. I don’t know if you did it this time, but do you think you can get it back online?”

Entrapta thought for a moment. “Probably. Where’s the source of the shutdown.”

“Oh, uhhhh….”

“That’s okay, I can just plug into the system real quick. Emily!”

Emily made her way over to the plug and together they reversed the shutdown.

“Great! Thanks, Entrapta. You’re a lifesaver.”

Entrapta grinned, then opened Eric’s programming files. There was work to be done.

***

Catra was sitting in her cell, napping, when the power shut off. If she had been expecting it, she could have slipped through the brief shutdown of her cell door, but the green field turned to a red one moments later. She sighed.

******

Hordak opened his eyes. The lights flickered. His mind was fogged, but something told him to move toward the door. Then the door flicked off. Hordak attempted to move but pain shot through him and instead of moving toward escape, he crumpled to the floor, away from the wall he had worked to brace himself against. His eyes closed as the red field took the place of escape.

*********

A couple hours later, what Entrapta needed done was done. Eric’s programming was to the point that together, along with Emily and Imp, they could all raid the Sanctum. Information on Hordak’s location had to be there. Or maybe he was there. Entrapta took a breath. 

“Okay.” She said to the odd little crew. “Let’s go.”

Into the ducts they went, and into the Sanctum. They quietly stepped through the shadows, finding odds and ends of projects and placing them in storage hatches.

As they were making their way through the Sanctum, they heard Prime speak again.

“Even with the planetary interference, one ship can come through the portal at a time. I want Hordak’s Batchmates on the third ship. I am moving forward his public execution. I grow tired of his existence.”

“Yes, my lord.” Came the answer.

The hologram ended.

Entrapta covered her mouth with her hand to quiet the gasp. Public execution! She took a deep breath. She had to find him. Soon. But first it was time to make Prime angry. She and the crew went back to the lab with their stolen loot. With one of the parts of a project, she could remote in to the Sanctum controls, as well as the controls for the whole base, no hacking required. She grinned and laughed. It was time to play. She set Emily on searching the prison cells for Hordak, and she started causing havoc on all sorts of Horde gear and devices, causing the Fright Zone to go from functional to frenzied in less than an hour. Bots were malfunctioning, transports and skiffs were going haywire, a few self-destructed.

Prime was furious. What had happened. His Fright Zone was in perfect order just moments ago! It didn’t take him long to come to a conclusion. Hordak’s little royal lab partner. Now what was her name… _Entrapta_. Entrapta was causing this. He summoned his guards and clone second-in-command. They were being sent to hunt the Princess down and bring her before him. Clearly local authorities had failed. And failure was not tolerated in the Horde.

Scorpia had gone right to Entrapta when things went on the fritz… again. She was having a bad day. First the power went out, then she was demoted, then Catra was napping when she tried to tell Catra she was demoted, and now the Fright Zone was going nuts.

“You’re welcome to escape with us.” Entrapta said, after Scorpia said she'd been demoted. She didn't look away from typing away on her computer. She was attempting to plan the escape. Once she found Hordak.

“What?”

“Prime is going to kill Hordak. I’m not going to let that happen. I’m going to take him away from this place.”

“Where will you go?”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps Dryl. But we’ve survived in the wilds of Beast Island, I think we can handle the Whispering Woods.”

“Catra has to come.”

Entrapta stopped typing. “Catra?”

“I’m not leaving without her. Either she comes or I don’t.”

Entrapta thought for a moment. “Fine. But keep her away from me.”

“Okay….”

“She sent me to Beast Island.” Entrapta said, pulling her mask down. “I don’t want to go through that again.”

“Fair. So where’s Hordak at?”

“Umm.” Entrapta said, pulling the mask up. “Emily is looking. No matches in the prison cells. I’m looking anywhere else he could be held.”

As if by magic, Emily beeped. She found him. 

“Solitary.” Scorpia said. “I know where that is. I can get him out.”

“Okay. I have to grab something on our way out. It’s near the cells. I can… I can get Catra. As long as you go to her and tell her to keep her distance from me during the escape.”

“I can do that. When do we leave?”

“Dusk. I have something I need to do first.”

“Okay. I’ll go tell Catra. Then I’ll come back.”

“Good.” Entrapta said. 

As soon as Scorpia left, Entrapta brought out the armor and began to repair it.

***

Scorpia went to Catra.

“Catra.”

“_What._”

“I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Yeah right.”

“Entrapta is planning an escape. She’ll come and get you later today. Just… Just make sure you don’t scare her. She seems a little intimidated by you.”

“Good.”

“Catra. I need you to cooperate so we can get away from here.”

“_fiiiiiine._ I’ll be ready.”

“Good. I’ll see you in the Whispering Woods.”

Catra nodded.

******

Scorpia went back to Entrapta. She finished up Hordak’s armor. They got supplies and a couple weapons.

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah and Glimmer bonding :)
> 
> Prime is ANGRY. Watch out, Rebellion.
> 
> Hold tight, Hordak. Stay alive just a bit longer. Entrapta is coming.
> 
> Entrapta could dismantle the entire fright zone in three hours. Probably less.
> 
> Jailbreak.


	5. Chapter 4: Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Scorpia enact Operation: Breakout

Catra was sitting in her cell, brooding. She heard someone approach.

“I already told you I’m coming along, Scorpia.” Catra spat.

“Oh, I count on it.”

Catra looked up at the foreign voice. 

“Well. If it isn’t the highfalutin general Lucille herself.”

Lucille smirked. “I have a preposition for you.”

***

Entrapta sat back. Eric was ready. It was time. It had been sixteen hours since Scorpia had informed Catra. Scorpia and Entrapta spent that time locating supplies, finishing up repairs on Hordak’s armor, and Entrapta wanted to make some last minute changes on Eric. But Scorpia’s most important job had been going on since the fourth hour; she’d found Hordak’s cell and was waiting for the guard shift. Prime ran things a little differently than Hordak. Especially around Hordak’s cell. Scorpia was watching her watch-com Entrapta had teched out, a watch device that could key into certain systems and serve as a com device. It started blinking.

Go time. 

Scorpia waited just a few minutes more, Entrapta had timed it well. The guard shifted to another clone, and Scorpia was on the move. The guard was moving to bring Hordak some sort of liquid, but Scorpia intercepted him with a deft swing of her tail. The guard collided with the wall, unconscious. 

Hordak’s mind was clearing again. He groaned. He didn’t have the strength to fight back anymore. Prime was killing him. Slowly. Painfully. He groaned again. A sudden thud brought his attention to the door. The last possible person he ever thought to appear in his doorway, appeared in his doorway; Force Captain Scorpia.

It had to be a hallucination. It wouldn’t be the first time, while this drug was in his system. His hallucinations were usually more… pleasing. Like Entrapta.

“Force Captain?” He wheezed.

“Wow. You’re in bad shape. Like, really bad shape. How are you even still alive?”

Her chattering caused him to hiss. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Entrapta has this whole plan of breaking you out.”

His eyes widened and his ears perked at her name. “Entrapta..” He whispered.

“Yeah, so we gotta go. She’ll be waiting for us. Can you stand? Walk?”

Hordak tried to rise, cracking and groaning, he collapsed back to the floor.

“Okay.” Scorpia said, walking over. “Sorry, sir, but I’m doing this for your own good.” She hauled Hordak over her shoulder, careful to keep him clear of her spikes.

Mind still partially clouded, Hordak groaned.

“I feel ya. Okay. Hold on. We’re going to get out of this place.” Scorpia said, starting down the pre-mapped path out to the Whispering Woods.

******  
Entrapta shoved the last bit of First Ones Tech into one of the hatches on Emily. Now it was time to collect Catra. As much as she wanted to leave the traitor here, she made a deal with Scorpia. Entrapta sighed, approaching Catra’s cell.

Catra was waiting.

Entrapta opened the door without a word.

“Let’s go. This way.” Entrapta said, going down her pre-mapped path, without looking back.

Catra rolled her eyes and followed Entrapta, Imp, who was on her shoulder, and two robots. 

The two parties made their way carefully through the Fright Zone without any issue. 

And then the alarms started to go off.

Entrapta looked back at Catra, who also had a look of surprise and now fear as the alarms sounded. They exchanged glances and started running down the path. They could hear bots and Horde officers chasing after them.

Eric swiveled, his upgraded weapon systems covering their escape.

They were almost there. The main gate between the Fright Zone and the Whispering Woods began to close. 

“No!” Entrapta shouted, pulling a data-pad out from who knows where, and doing her best to counteract the closing of the gate. 

It was close, Eric almost got stuck, but they slipped through. The Horde forces stopped once they got beyond the gate. 

“Why did they stop?” Entrapta asked.

“Catra!” Scorpia’s voice came from the treeline. She joined them. Hordak was nowhere to be seen. Scorpia turned to Entrapta. 

“Hordak isn’t in any shape to fight back. He’s hiding back there.”

Entrapta gave a curt nod and turned back toward the halted Horde forces.

“Why did they stop?” Scorpia asked.

“Because I told them to.”

Lucille landed in front of them, wings flapping.

“I don’t understand.” Scorpia said.

“No, you don’t understand.” Lucille said. “Because you’re a bumbling fool.”

Scorpia took a step back.

Catra suddenly pulled a knife from who knows where and held it to Entrapta’s throat.

Entrapta hissed, trying to worm her way out of Catra’s hold. She’d learned a couple of fast moves on Beast Island, but Catra was trained for things like this. 

“Nice try, princess.” Lucille said. “Your little tricks have caused us enough trouble. And now you’ll be continuing your work.”

Entrapta’s eyes burned with fury. “I will never.”

Hordak listened from his safe place in the trees, horrified. She was being taken from him. Again. And being forced to invent and make weapons for the Horde. What she’d feared most of all, since the beginning. What the rebellion had feared. He had to get to her. To stop them. They wouldn’t take her from him. Not again. He tried to rise, cursing his own weakness and defectivity. He’d never make it.

Entrapta wasn’t about to give up so easily. She fought, yet Catra held her still.

“Well done, Catra.” Lucille praised. “This will solidify your place in Prime’s inner circle.” She turned to Scorpia. “You will be welcomed back into the Horde under Catra’s command. It was a term of the offer I gave her. You have Catra to thank that you aren’t turned out like the stray you are.”

Scorpia looked as though she’d been stunned. “Catra…”

“You can thank me later. Let’s go!” Catra said, unamused.

Scorpia was conflicted. And then her decision was made. She put her claw on Catra’s shoulder.

Catra looked at her, eyebrow raised.

“I’m so sorry, Catra.” Scorpia said, gripping Catra’s shoulder, pulling her away from Entrapta and lightly tossing her away. Catra shouted curses and called her a traitor as she landed. 

A fight broke out. The bots and soldiers on the wall of the compound fired at them. Eric deployed a one-way shield and he and Emily fired back. 

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Yeah.. sure.” Scorpia said, watching Catra.

“I’m sorry about Catra.”

“I’ve given her plenty of chances. I guess she made her choice.” Scorpia said, sadly. “Hordak is behind the trees. He’s in really bad shape.”

“Okay. Let’s make for the trees. Emily! Eric!” Entrapta called, steering clear of any blasts from the compound.

The two bots started back. Emily made it nearly to the line of trees. Eric wasn’t so lucky. Lucille had flown down, stabbing a blade through the top of Eric’s dome. Crippled, his shield shut down and he had long since stopped firing back.

“ERIC!” Entrapta shouted, starting forward to help him. Scorpia, Emily, and Imp, who had flown over from his place back at Hordak’s side, stopped her.

“We lost the princess. But not her tech. We’ll see exactly how her merging of First Ones tech works.” Lucille grinned, still perched atop the crippled bot. Emily made a desperate and sad sounding beep. Entrapta felt tears prick at her eyes. Eric responded with a sad, slow beep, and something in the dome started flashing and beeping with a different sound. Lucille realized almost too late. Eric self destructed. Entrapta shouted again, tears streaming down her face. Scorpia and Emily held her back, Scorpia looked away. Lucille had been knocked out of the sky by the blast. When she looked up, the princesses were gone. She snarled, slamming her fist against the ground.

Entrapta couldn’t tear her eyes away from the smoking remains of Eric. She’d designed the self destruct. All the First Ones Tech was gone. There was nothing they could get out of it now. She felt a hand pulling her back into the trees, and she tore herself away, looking at the ground, tears still streaming as she was pulled deeper into the forest. After a few moments, they stopped.

She felt a hand lightly pull her chin up. Red eyes looked into hers.

“H-hordak…” She cried, wrapping her arms and hair around him. His knees were hardly able to hold his own weight, they buckled. Entrapta’s hair compensated and kept them vertical.

He closed his eyes and tightened their embrace. 

When they parted, Entrapta wiped her tears. “Y-you do look pretty bad. I’m really gl-glad we got you out of there.”

“I will tell you all about it after we mourn a bot I did not get to meet.”

Entrapta tried to smile. “I have your armor. I-I think we should get it on you.” She slowly and gingerly opened Emily’s storage hatch, pulling out Hordak’s repaired and upgraded armor. As soon as the first piece was on, Hordak could feel his strength returning. As soon as the last piece was set in place, he gathered Entrapta in an embrace again. 

“I am very sorry for your loss.” He whispered into her ear. 

“I-I’ll rebuild him.” Entrapta said, with a little smile. She looked away for a moment, pulling her mask down. “So! What happened to you?”

“Prime tossed me away. I am still a defect. He made that very clear to me and tossed me away. I was surprised that he did not kill me immediately. I am glad he did not, but surprised.”

“He was going to kill you publicly. That’s why I decided to get us out. I have Scorpia to thank for everything.”

Scorpia was playing with Imp, fighting back her own tears for Catra’s choice. They could have been happy… and Catra chose to be unhappy. She felt something on her shoulder. She looked up. Hair. Entrapta, mask still on.

“I’m… really sorry about Catra. I thought she would make the choice to come with you. That’s why I agreed to let her tag along. Because I know that separating people who are close is a bad idea.”

“Catra was always going to choose her career. Maybe after this is all over, I can find her again. See her be happy.”

“Yeah! Maybe!” Entrapta agreed.

Hordak spoke. “I thank you for helping me out and… back to Entrapta. I am… sorry as well about Catra.”

Scorpia almost cracked a smile. Hordak, Lord of the Fright Zone… unable to put a sentence together. But she gave him some grace. He seemed at death's door when she found him in that cell.

“Where will you go?” Scorpia asked.

“You’ll be coming with us.” Entrapta said. “There’s nothing for you here. And I was thinking about seeing how Dryl has fared under Horde control.”

“Then we make for Dryl.” Hordak said. He’d always wanted to see Entrapta’s kingdom. He took his hand in hers. “We must go. They will be looking for us.”

Entrapta pushed up her mask, pulled a trackerpad out of somewhere, kept her hand fastened in Hordak’s, oriented themselves, and led forward. Emily, Scorpia, and Imp, who was showing affection to the sad pointy lady, followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta, together again.
> 
> Catra has made her choice.
> 
> Eric will live again- Entrapta will rebuild him, someday, when she has the parts, tech, and lab to do so.
> 
> They made it. Casualty and Feelings aside, they made it. They're free from Prime's direct control. They have a fighting chance.
> 
> ***************
> 
> I am SO sorry this took so long to post. I had very real writer's block, and was starting classes and getting used to being a transfer student at a new university. Things are going good!


	6. Chapter 5: The Whispering Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone recovers after their escape from the Horde.

After they put some distance between them and the Fright Zone, they rested. Night would soon be upon them anyway.

Hordak’s head was the clearest it’s been in far too long. He turned to Entrapta. She was shuffling through things in Emily’s storage compartment.

“Entrapta.” He said, going over to her.

“Hmm?”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m alright. How about you? You’re looking better.”

“I am indeed feeling better. You should rest.”

“So should you.” 

He raised a brow. “Do you know the way ahead? If I remember correctly, the Whispering Woods are not easily navigated.”

“I have a trackerpad I teched out that should lead us through the Whispering Woods without much issue.”

Hordak nodded. He had questions, doubts, and fears, but he trusted Entrapta.

“I need to rest.” Hordak said. He eased himself against the trunk of a tree. 

Entrapta noticed he sat down with some difficulty.

“You’re not okay.” Entrapta said, going to him.

“I... am tired.” He said, simply.

“Then you should rest.” Entrapta said, reaching out to massage Hordak’s ears. He let her, and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. 

Entrapta hummed. She was tired, too. She leaned back against the tree and let her eyes close.

Scorpia looked over at them. She smiled. They were cute. She sat down, Imp landing on her shoulder, to take watch. The Whispering Woods were dangerous.

Morning dawned on the three of them, sleeping. Entrapta was up first. She attempted to wriggle her way out of Hordak’s embrace, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. She smiled, and sat back.

Scorpia was up next, surprised she had fallen asleep. She got herself woken up. The Whispering Woods were surprisingly, beautiful. She looked over at Entrapta and Hordak. Entrapta waved. Hordak was sleeping. Scorpia smiled. He was already looking better. 

A short while later, Hordak woke up. He blinked a few times, yawning, and sitting up.

“Good Morning!” Entrapta said, cheerfully.

He smiled. Having her back made everything brighter. “Do we have breakfast?” He asked. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

“Yep! I was waiting for you to wake up first.” She said, moving out from under him.

Hordak raised a brow. Entrapta and Scorpia went through their supplies, handing out ration bars.

“Nothing exciting, sorry.” Entrapta said.

Hordak shrugged. Nothing he ate- except for Entrapta’s small food- was ever exciting. Food didn’t serve that purpose.

“We should get moving.” He said, after they finished eating.

“Right.” Entrapta said, pulling out her trackerpad. They started forward. “Just like old times, eh?” She said, with a grin at Hordak.

Hordak frowned. The time on Beast Island was not something to remember with a smile. He just hoped that Entrapta’s trackerpad wouldn’t break like on Beast Island.

Hordak despised being yet again in the situation of surviving in the wilderness. He sighed, frustrated already, and trudged behind Entrapta, Imp on his shoulder.

***

“So then, tell me, Catra, where will the traitors go?” Prime asked, comfortable in his new throne.

“Dryl.” Catra said. “Scorpia didn’t tell me exactly where they were going, but Dryl is Entrapta’s kingdom. They’ll go there to count their losses and see what the best way to continue is. They might just continue to hide there, honestly.”

“Then we shall ensure that they will never reach Dryl. Lucille, send our forces to reinforce those at Dryl. Catra, your loyalty to the hoard will not go unrewarded. Both of you, dismissed.”

The two women bowed to Prime and went on their way.

Hours later, Prime watched as his forces moved out to reinforce Dryl. This princess and his poor excuse for a ‘little brother’ had no idea what was coming for them. They would crush them. Prime had sent his forces out, ensuring that they would return Hordak and Entrapta to him, alive. First he would kill Hordak’s precious princess in front of his eyes, and then he would let Hordak face a slow and excruciating death. As slow as Hordak’s own progress to take over this world. Prime smiled. Yes. It would be almost too sweet.

His thoughts turned to his newest ally. She seemed to be completely loyal to the horde, but involving locals in leadership was always dangerous. After all, when you led an intergalactic empire, the only person you could really trust was yourself. He’d let these locals play along just as long as it was convenient and productive to do so.

No longer.

******

“I think we should rest.” Hordak said, apologetically, stopping to brace himself against a tree, panting.

The two princesses looked to him.

“Okay.” Entrapta said. “Are you okay?”

“Winded. I just need a moment.”

Entrapta checked the time. They’d been travelling for most of the day, with a stop for lunch. Hordak was looking worse than he’d let on.

“Okay. Fine by me. Scorpia?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with it.” Scorpia shrugged.

Relieved, he’d been battling with himself to bring it up for the last hour, Hordak sort of just crumbled to the ground.

“Hordak!” Entrapta shouted, very concerned. He was a lot more than ‘winded’, by the looks of him. She wrapped her hair around him, making sure he was comfortable.

He leaned against her, trying to relax and catch his breath.

“Hey, take it easy.” Entrapta said, wrapping her arms around him. This was very concerning.

Hordak just laid there, slipping off to sleep before he knew it.

“I guess we have to take more breaks.” Entrapta said, quietly, to Scorpia, who nodded.

So they settled in to do just that.

*********  
Adrona was overseeing training of the new recruits. Bright Moon may lack many things, one of them being a Queen, but recruits was not one of those things. Dozens of people were fleeing the Horde, especially since Prime took control, and some of the brave ones dared rebell.

Adrona was distracted. If she was honest with herself, it was because she was worried about her sister. The Horde was apparently changing. And Lucille was in the center of it. Enemies they may be, they were still family. Maybe an opportunity to get Lucille out of the Horde would present itself. The real question was, would Lucille take it? She hadn’t run from the change in management from the Horde, maybe she found herself in a cushy position.

Adrona chewed on her lip. Something about this Prime guy, if he really was the actual leader of the entire Horde, across the whole galaxy- if there really was a galaxy outside of Etheria, then Prime was not someone to trust. 

Adrona shook her head. Something bad was going to happen to those that were in Prime’s inner circle.

Mark her words.

***

“I am fine.” 

“I disagree. You’ve clearly had a rough day, and we’re not going anywhere until tomorrow!” Entrapta shot back, crossing her arms, her hair gesturing.

Hordak frowned. He’d lost this battle. He sat back down. 

“Do you think we can risk a fire?” Scorpia asked. “It’s getting cold.”

Entrapta shrugged.

Hordak frowned. “I’m not sure. Prime may still be following us. I’m not sure a fire would be wise. How far are we from Dryl.”

“Well. I’m glad you asked! I have some fascinating data! This morning we were only a couple days away from the edge of the woods, but our location keeps fluctuating! It’s like the woods are CHANGING.”

“That’s… bad.” Scorpia said.

“Not completely! I’ve collected so much data about the actual fluctuations, rather than the compensation from the limited data the Horde had, that I can definitely make a reliable navigation system through the Whispering Woods.”

“That’s good.” Hordak said, spirits rising. Perhaps their trip through the Whispering Woods would be shortened.

“I know! All I need is my lab!”

And with that, Hordak’s spirits dropped. It would be in fight-or-flight survival mode for him until they got out of these woods. And he was already feeling terrible. Being stressed about surviving would only make him feel worse. But he had to make sure they all got out safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Adrona is, check out _Meanwhile Back in Bright Moon._ She and Lucille make their first appearance there. 
> 
> _*cough*_ FORESHADOWING _*cough*_
> 
> *********
> 
> I AM BACK AND I AM SO SORRY
> 
> I had a lot of crap come up in my personal life and schooling just became so much more than I signed up for and I had to put this to the side, but now I finally have a little time. I hope I can get back into the swing of things, but it's all just been really hard, and I'm sorry I vanished


	7. Chapter 6: Dryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Co. arrive in Dryl.

It took them three more solid days of travelling, solid being a relative term, with Hordak’s lack of strength, to find the border of the Whispering Woods. Entrapta’s invention had worked out great, after she tweaked it, here and there. 

They stood on the old abandoned pathway that led from the Woods to the Crypto Castle, once used for recreation by the royals and for lumber. On the backside of the castle, it was impossible to see if there was any movement going on in the courtyard of the castle. The distress beacon wasn’t lit. 

“We need to get around to the other side.” Entrapta said.

“We’re gonna have to be careful.” Scorpia said. “They probably know we’re coming here.”

“I’ll sneak around. I can blend in the best.” Hordak said.

“No.” Entrapta said. “This is my castle. This is my home. I can get us into the castle through the underground tunnels. But I’m going alone, first.”

“I’m not letting you go alone.”

“I have to do this alone.” She took his hand. “I’ll be alright. Wait out here for me. Don’t go into the woods, they might change again.”

Hordak took a deep breath. He didn’t want to let her out of his grasp, not after losing her twice. He squeezed her hand. “Okay.”

Entrapta grinned. “I won’t be too long.”

Scorpia and Hordak watched her feel around the backside of the castle, before she found a hatch, and with a cackle, slipped inside.

****

“Very good, Glimmer. You’re getting a hang of the rune bases.”

“That means I can move on to more exciting stuff, right?” Glimmer asked, hopefully.

“Gaining rudimentary familiarity with the run bases is not mastering them.” 

Micah looked over at the voice. “Light Spinner is correct.”

“Dad, don’t you mean Shadow Weaver.”

“Your father seems to prefer to call me by my old name. I wonder why that is.” Shadow weaver said, cocking her head.

“I’ll keep my reasons for calling my old master by the name I knew her, to myself. At least for now.” Micah said, giving Shadow Weaver a polite smile.

“Perhaps I can at least help with the lesson. I do have more experience. And you have so many duties to attend to.” Shadow Weaver said.

“I will** always **have time for my family.” He spat. “And_ I_ will teach my daughter magic.”

Shadow Weaver inclined her head.

***

Lucille stepped out of the tent and into the courtyard of the Dryl castle. Prime had told her to go with the reinforcements at the last minute, and she was not pleased to be sent on this little errand.

“General.”

“WHAT.” She shouted, startling the captain that came up to her.

The poor sap practically jumped out of his skin. “Uh-um, our schematics of the castle have finished rendering.”

“Okay.”

“The place is a maze. Even with a map, it’s impossible not to get lost. Whoever we sent in would get lost.”

“Then send them in groups!”

“Do we have the troops to spare?”

“DON’T QUESTION MY ORDERS!”

“Y-yes ma’am!” The poor sap hurried off to carry out her orders.

Lucille rolled her eyes. 

***

Entrapta slipped into the maze. She didn’t know why people had issues with her maze. It was simple to map and her bots had no problem in the maze, and neither would she. She pulled out her trackerpad, and pulled her mask over her head. Just to be safe. She quickly made her way to her lab, and was about to go in, when she heard voices.

“But why do we have to be here? It’s not like the princess is just gonna walk right in.” It was a masked horde soldier. 

Entrapta had her hair pull her onto the ceiling and watched as the two soldiers passed underneath her.

“Look. We’re just following orders. Troops have been disappearing. If we don’t follow orders, we might disappear, too.”

“You’re right, I’ve heard that rumor, too.”

“Yeah. No matter how crazy the order, I don’t want to vanish, so I’m doing what I’m told.”

“Me too.” the other said, as they passed around the corner.

Entrapta dropped back down and opened the door to her lab. It had been ransacked. She looked around the wreckage, crestfallen. Projects she had planned to come back and work on, were destroyed. Even her main console was in pieces. She hurried forward. She had so much First Ones data in her database! She had to get her data. 

It was a simple process to download everything. She had a lot of the data transferred when she started working in the Sanctum, but there was some she left behind. She took everything else and wiped the system. She found a backpack and packed tools and the like that she couldn’t leave behind. If guards were roaming the halls, and her lab had been ransacked, there was no bringing Hordak and Scorpia in. She took everything she could manage to carry, and her hair propelled herself into the vents. She used her trackerpad to find her way out, and found Hordak and Scorpia waiting for her.

“You’re back.” Hordak said, getting to his feet and hurrying over to her. “Something’s wrong.” 

“There are guards everywhere. They’ve ransacked my lab. I took everything I needed, and that I could.”

“What of your tech left in the horde?”

“Emily has it.”

Emily beeped in reply. 

Entrapta went over and placed the backpack in Emily’s storage. 

“What do we do now?” Scorpia asked.

Hordak looked toward the woods, quiet. “We have to find somewhere to hide. To hide from Prime. He’s looking for us. We’ll find somewhere to stay safe.”

Entrapta had sat down with her tools, working on her trackerpad. “We don’t have to hide.”

Hordak and Scorpia gave her confused expressions.

“Then what will we do?” Asked Scorpia.

“There’s only one place we can go. There’s one place we have to be if we have any hope of taking down Prime. All the elemental princesses have to be in the same place to pull this off.”

“You can’t mean…” Hordak ventured.

“Bright Moon. The only place we can go, is Bright Moon.” Entrapta said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Sorry about my extended absence. I had some really, really bad stuff happen in my personal life, and I found myself unable in any way to write creatively, no matter how much I desperately wanted to continue. I haven't yet recovered completely from it, and I'm not sure I ever will. However, I've been slowly getting back into writing, and with the release of the Season 5 Trailer, I knew I had to get back into it. So, friends, we're back. I will finish this, and I may tie in season 5 plot points. 
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry I wasn't able to continue this until now, but here we are, back into it. I'm glad to be back. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta, Hordak, and Scorpia make it to Bright Moon.

“Bright Moon? Wait a minute, back up, hold on, why would we go to Bright Moon?” Scorpia said.

“We need all of the Elemental Princesses. You included.”

“But I’m not an elemental princess.” Scorpia said. “I don’t have a connection to the Black Garnet.”

“We’ll figure that out on the way.”

“Entrapta is right. We cannot stay here.” Hordak said. “I don’t know if Bright Moon is our best option, but-”

“It’s our only option. The Horde is everywhere else and the only way we’ll win is with the Princess Alliance. The entire princess alliance.” Entrapta said.

“If that’s our only option, then I guess we’d better do it.” Scorpia said, nervously.

“Don’t worry!” Entrapta said. “They won’t hurt us two because we’re princesses and I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you, Hordak.”

He half-smiled. She’d do her best, he was sure of that, but war was war, and he was the leader of the enemy. He nodded. 

“Well. We should go.” Entrapta said. “I don’t want to get caught. The guards are everywhere!” She scampered back toward the woods, Hordak, Scorpia, and Emily racing to catch up.

Entrapta’s trackerpad led them swiftly to the outskirts of Bright Moon.

“Are you sure about this? Like, really sure? Because I’m not.” Scorpia said, as they got closer to the border.

“It’ll be fine!” Entrapta said, cheerfully. “Like I said, they won’t hurt you, you’re a Princess.”

A few minutes later, they crossed over the border. It was official, they were in Bright Moon territory. 

Hordak was immediately on edge. He couldn’t imagine what they’d do to him, after his forces had burned their planet and murdered their people.

Scorpia was a little wary. She imagined that the rebellion would welcome her after she explained that she defected from the Horde and wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She hoped. 

Entrapta was **EXCITED**. She had come up with this great idea to combat Prime’s forces on the way and couldn’t wait to share it and start working on it.

She chatted as they walked, each step taking them deeper into Bright Moon territory. Hordak tried to get her to keep her voice down, but Entrapta wouldn’t listen.

And then the ambush happened. 

Rebellion soldiers jumped out from behind rocks and plants, weapons raised. They were surrounded.

Hordak carefully eyed those in his direct proximity, unsheathing his claws, ready to jump into action.

Scorpia noticed Hordak immediately ready for battle, and so she stood ready, too. Just in case.

Entrapta grinned. “You’ve found us! We’re heading to the castle!”

“Yes, you are.” Said the rebellion officer. He looked to be aquatic, from Salineas. He nodded to his men, and they began to close in, swords and spears raised.

“We’re here to see The Princess Alliance. I’m Princess Entrapta of Dryl, and this is Scorpia, she’s also a princess, and Hordak isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

“Not without prompting.” He said, darkly.

“... You’re surrendering?” The commander asked, rightly confused.

“Oh, I guess so, yeah. Whatever gets us back to the castle as fast as possible!” Entrapta said.

“We have urgent news for Queen Angella and King Micah.” Hordak said. 

“Sure you do.” The commander said. “The Princesses will be allowed to speak before the Princess Alliance. You, will remain imprisoned.” He pointed his sword at Hordak.

“What?” Entrapta asked, confused. “Why would-”

“Entrapta.” Hordak said, quietly. “Let it be.” Imprisonment was better than being killed on sight. And he was confident being imprisoned by the rebellion was far better than by Prime. 

They were taken back to the castle. Hordak went to the ‘cell’ without a single complaint, without even raising a hand in an attempt to flee.

Entrapta and Scorpia were taken to the throne room.

In walked Adora, looking incredibly suspicious, sword in hand. She was followed closely by Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta, Netossa, and Spinerella. Last in was Glimmer, who had changed since Entrapta last saw her. Micah followed his daughter, and a couple of guards closed the door behind them.

“Entrapta.” Micah said. “What are you doing here?”

“Horde Prime has arrived. He’s taken over the Horde, not to mention kicked me out of my lab, and he imprisoned and attempted to kill Hordak. He plans to destroy Etheria. I know a way to stop him, and it requires all the Princesses. Including those who haven’t yet joined the rebellion. Scorpia and I are here to help. After all, you need me to make it work.” Entrapta rambled. “I’m the only one who’s figured out the Heart of Etheria.”

Micah was silent for a moment. “I have learned to trust you. But the others have not.

“What do you mean, dad?” Glimmer said. “I trust Entrapta. We were the ones that left her behind in the Fright Zone.”

“It turned out good in the end.” Entrapta said.

“I trust you, fine, but not Hordak.” Adora said. “He’s evil. Absolutely evil.”

“There is no such thing as Absolute Evil, Adora.” Micah said, gently.

“There is.” Entrapta said. “It’s called Horde Prime, and let me tell you, he likes to call himself perfect, but he sure doesn’t match the description. I think I know a way to take him down, but before I share that data, everyone should hear. Where’s Bow and Queen Angella? I want to make sure I only have to explain it once.”

Everyone looked down. 

“Entrapta.” Micah said. “Queen Angella is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but the next will be longer!
> 
> No one's really ever gone.


	9. Chapter 8: At Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak settle in at Bright Moon.

Entrapta stood there, momentarily shocked. Scorpia was equally shocked. She had never met the Queen, but it was still shocking.

“I, uh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Entrapta said. “How did it happen? The Horde hasn’t yet moved against Bright Moon, unless Prime-”

“It happened in the portal world.” Adora said. “Someone had to stay behind and stabilize the portal and save the reality we knew. Angella… she sacrificed herself and stayed behind.”

Entrapta frowned. Maybe she could do something about that. 

Micah was the first to break the silence. “You said you could use the Heart of Etheria. Explain.”

“Well, I’m not absolutely sure, and I’ll need more time for research, but I’ve figured out that all of the elemental princesses are needed. They have to connect with their runestone, and She-Ra is the key. I’m not sure how She-Ra will activate it, like I said, I have a lot more research and data to collect, but with time, and my own lab, I’m positive I can figure it out.”

“Time?” Micah asked. “How much time.” 

“I’m not sure.” Entrapta said. “There are too many variables to have a timeline right now.”

“Then we welcome you. We don’t have many spaces available for a lab, but I’m sure we can figure something out. You are both Princesses, and Bright Moon welcomes princesses.”

“I think Bow has some computers and stuff, Entrapta. I can have them sent to the room set aside for your lab.” Glimmer said.

“Perfect! Thanks, Glimmer!” She said, grinning at her.

She smiled back. 

Soon, Entrapta’s lab was set up, and she was rearranging things to her liking. Bow had just left, he and Entrapta had geeked out for a little while, and he was very excited to have Entrapta back on the rebellion’s side. 

Entrapta had been using her hair to move around things, but this computer console was proving to be too heavy. She’d tried every trick in the book when it came to moving heavy things with her hair, but what she needed right now was someone who could lift such heavy things with ease.

Someone like Hordak.

Her hair propelled her into the vents above without another word, leaving Emily shocked and Imp cocking his head in curiosity. He took to the air to follow Entrapta. Entrapta and Imp clambered through the vents until they found what they were looking for.

Hordak still couldn’t believe the state of this… cell. It was beyond luxury, he was only held within a circle of magic, of Castaspella’s making, she taunted him the entire time, and there was even a mattress pillow. This was nothing like any other cell he’d been in, or he’d created in the Fright Zone. This was truly another world entirely.

He was contemplating his future and continued existence, when he heard a very familiar “Aha!” from the ceiling above.

The vent hatch slammed into the ground and Entrapta propelled down from it.

“Hordak! I found you!” She beamed.

Imp flew in, screeching.

Hordak smiled. “Entrapta. How have they treated you? Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah!” Entrapta chattered. “I’m great! They’ve even got me a lab set up, and it’s really going to work out great for us, actually I need your help to move some heavy stuff. How do you get out of this, ehhhh, cell?”

“It’s magic. I don’t think I can get out.”

“Even magic can be hacked!” Entrapta laughed maniacally. She abruptly stopped. “I’m gonna go get my data pad. Don’t go anywhere.” She cackled again, propelling herself back into the vents.

Hordak smiled fondly to himself. He sat down, waiting for her return. 

She arrived soon after, and sat across from him, scanning the cell. 

“This is FASCINATING.” Entrapta said. “This is nothing like the Black Garnet.”

“How so?”

“The Garnet was connected to the planet, almost like a computer program, which is why it was so easy to hack, but this is completely separate, it’s not connected to anything but itself. I don’t know how to short the system to get you out.”

Hordak frowned. “Can I see the readings?” 

Entrapta placed the pad’s screen against the cell wall, and Hordak looked over it. “Hm. You’re right.”

“I have a couple ideas, but they might not work.” Entrapta said, typing away. 

“Worth a try.” Hordak said.

The room’s doors opened. Two guards and Micah, Adora, Castaspella, and Glimmer burst in.

“I knew I heard voices!” Said one of the guards. 

“Entrapta, what are you doing?” Adora asked.

“I’m trying to hack the magic and get him out.” Entrapta said. “Why?”

“We can’t just let him walk around Bright Moon, he’s HORDAK!” Adora shouted, readying the sword. 

“Taking Bright Moon is no longer my goal.” Hordak said, standing. 

“I know.” Micah said. “Let him out.”

“What?” The others shouted, in unison. 

“If we want Entrapta to work for us, we have to let them work together.”

“King Micah is right!” Entrapta said, cheerfully. “Hordak is my lab partner!”

“That’s… nice.” Glimmer said, with a forced smile.

“HOLD ON.” Adora shouted. “First we let in Shadow Weaver, and now we’re letting the LEADER of the HORDE, who we’re rebelling against, TO WALK FREELY, AND MAKE STUFF FOR US?! AM I THE ONLY ONE CONCERNED HERE?!”

“Adora’s right.” Glimmer said. “It’s one thing to allow him in Bright Moon as our prisoner, but it’s completely different to have him here as a guest.”

“You’re both right.” Micah said. “So, Hordak, you will be confined to the lab. We’ll have a mattress put there, but you cannot leave the lab. If you are seen, even once, outside of the lab, you’ll be right back here until we can figure out what to do with you. Do you understand?” Micah demanded. 

Hordak nodded.

Castaspella, after a nod from Micah, dispelled the cell walls, and left, a disapproving look on her face. They all slowly filed out, except for the guards and Adora. 

Adora approached, and raised the sword point to Hordak’s neck. 

“Adora?” Entrapta said.

Hordak held Adora’s glare, feeling Entrapta’s hair wrap around his waist.

“If you so much as think about betraying us or hurting anyone, I won’t hesitate to take you down.” Adora snarled, before she set the sword across her shoulders, turned, and walked out without another word.

“We will take you to the lab.” The guards said, moving forward before either Entrapta or Hordak could speak.

Hordak nodded, and they followed, Entrapta’s hair still woven tightly around his waist. Imp settled on Hordak’s shoulder with a screech.

They went into the lab. Finally alone. 

“Well, this is our new lab! All our data from the Fright Zone is already uploaded, and I’ve been trying to rearrange things, and that’s when I went to find you. I can’t lift this stuff and I know you can."

Hordak smiled. “I can. I like our new lab.”

“Me too! The vents are so easy to get to, and it has a lot more natural light than our Sanctum in the Fright Zone. I miss how big the sanctum was.”

“We’ll get things done faster, since it’s smaller.” Hordak said with a smile.

“Ooo! You’re right!” Entrapta propelled herself away with a cackle. “Okay, so I think that console being here instead of where it is now, makes the most sense. That way, since it’s the biggest computer console, and that way we can access it from the workbenches and the other consoles.”

“Yes.” Hordak said, with a smile, and, after making sure the console wasn’t plugged in or attached to anything, lifted it, and brought it over to where Entrapta was. They both adjusted it until they were happy, and then connected and plugged the console in. It began to boot up as they situated miscellaneous tools and scrap around their new lab. It was almost settled. Everything that Emily had carried was unpacked, and everything that Bright Moon had given them had found a place. 

“I really like it.” Entrapta said.

“As do I.”

A few servants brought in a mattress and pillow, and one carried a tray full of tiny food and fizzy drinks.

“Oh perfect! Bring those right over here!” Entrapta chattered, hair propelling her over to the newcomers.

They started getting things settled.

************

“Glimmer, Bow, we need to talk!” Adora shouted, striding into Glimmer’s room.

Glimmer was alone. “Adora, what’s wrong?”

“We need to talk.”

“... Is this about Hordak?”

“YES.” Adora said, frantically.

“Adora, my dad has the situation under control, and he’s spent time with them, on Beast Island. I trust his judgement.” Glimmer said.

“It’s not about that. It’s about something I saw.” Adora said. 

“Okay?” Glimmer said, unsure. “I’ll go find Bow. You stay here. I’ll be right back.” She said, vanishing.

Adora paced the room until Glimmer and Bow came back.

“Adora, what’s going on. Glimmer said you were freaked out.” Bow said.

“Yeah. I’m freaked out! You would be too!”

“Adora, what’s going on!” Glimmer asked.

“Have you ever noticed that pink gem on Hordak’s armor?” Adora asked.

Bow and Glimmer were silent. 

“Ummm.” Glimmer said. “I guess?”

“No. I’ve never noticed it before.” Bow said, cracking under the pressure.

Adora groaned. “Okay, so there’s a crystal on his armor.”

“A gem or a crystal?” Glimmer asked.

“Aren’t they the same thing?!” Adora shouted.

“Okay, okay, sorry, just clarifying.” Glimmer said. “So there’s a pink gem on his armor.”

“Yes.” Adora said. “I think it powers his suit, because it must be first ones tech.”

“So Entrapta made his new armor? What’s so concerning about that? She could make us all armor. And how do you know it’s first ones tech?” Bow asked.

“It has first ones writing on it.” Adora said.

“What does it say?” Glimmer and Bow asked.

“_Loved_. And Entrapta’s chestplate? It has a crystal that’s a match. An exact match.”

Glimmer and Bow exhanged glances. 

“Adora, what are you saying?” Bow asked.

“I think Entrapta and Hordak are… _a thing._” She shivered, unable to contemplate it.

Bow was freaking out, pacing and almost hyperventilating. 

“Bow. Calm down.” Glimmer said. “We should tell my dad. This changes everything we knew about Entrapta and Hordak. Who knows what evil schemes they could come up with if they’re… _a thing._”

“You’re right. Let’s go find King Micah.” Adora said.

They searched the castle for King Micah, before they finally found him.

“Dad!” Glimmer shouted. 

“Glimmer! Adora! Bow! Are you alright?” He asked, as they hurried over to him, panting and panic written on their faces. “What’s wrong?” He was immediately concerned.

“We think Entratpa and Hordak are _a thing!_ Just imagine what evil plans he’ll make when he makes her make him tech!” Glimmer shouted.

“Entrapta and Hordak are up to no good! They’ve got some kind of secret code in their armor!” Adora shouted.

“Entrapta is being deceived by Hordak! He’s going to kill us all!” Bow shouted.

Micah took a step back, bombarded by the shouts.

“Let’s sit down.” He said, gesturing to the nearby stone benches. “Now. Tell me what you’re worried about, slowly.”

Glimmer took a breath. “Earlier, when we were in the cell room, Adora saw something. Hordak and Entrapta have matching crystals on their armor that say…” Glimmer had a hard time saying it. “L-loved.”

Micah smiled. “Oh that’s so adorable. I’ll have to congratulate them. That means it’s probably official!”

“What?” Glimmer asked.

“Listen to me, the three of you. Hordak went to Beast Island to save Entrapta. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. As we made our way back to the ship, I couldn’t understand why Entrapta seemed so at home around Hordak. I couldn’t understand why Entrapta would serve the Horde, and after seeing what they did to her world, continue doing so. I couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t join the rebellion; a Princess’ place is in the rebellion, just like her parents. I spent day after day trying to riddle this Princess out, until one day when all of us fought. I demanded to know why Entrapta was so close to Hordak. I thought maybe she was brainwashed or was being deceived. Entrapta told me she belonged in the Horde, as Hordak was the only one who really understood her, and when I placed a truth spell on Hordak, he all but told me that he… loved her. And that he believed it was mutual.” Micah said.

“What?” Glimmer asked.

“That’s too weird, I don’t like that.” Adora shivered.

“They told us they were lab partners. We should let them remain so.” Micah said.

******

It was Hordak and Entrapta’s first real night together since Prime had arrived. They lay on the mattress, in each other’s arms and hair, armor discarded for the night. 

Hordak looked around the room. For the first time in… too long, they were safe. They had a new lab, able to do what they were good at, together. He turned to look at Imp and Emily. Imp was curled on a blanket atop Emily, who had powered down for the night. Hordak looked down at Entrapta, sleeping by his side. She was safe. She was happy. They were together. Hordak closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He drifted off to sleep, wondering if this was what true happiness felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay friends, SEASON 5 WOW ALL WE WANTED AND MORE WOW OKAY TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND WE'RE BACK 
> 
> *****  
Scorpia wasn't featured much in this chapter, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten her!
> 
> Adora noticed the crystals!
> 
> Micah has saved the day yet again


	10. Chapter 9: Still at Bright Moon

Hordak opened his eyes, feeling more refreshed and energized since Prime had arrived. He looked at the unfamiliar ceiling and panicked. He sat bolt upright, looking around him. Where was Entrapta?! Where was he?! Then he remembered. Bright Moon. 

“Entrapta?” He called out, she still couldn’t be seen.

“Oh! You’re awake! I woke up earlier and you were just sleeping so peacefully I couldn’t wake you.” Entrapta said, appearing from behind a console, upside-down, supported by her hair.

Relief flooded him. “Already at work?”

“I had this great idea on how to create weapons that could sync with the elemental princesses! I thought I’d get started on it. Everyone seems really set on us creating weapons, so I guess we can cross some stuff off the to-do list.” Entrapta said.

She looked almost sad about it.

Hordak rose, grimacing. He’d have to put his armor on soon.

“There will be time for weapons, and our own projects.” Hordak said, going to her.

“How can you be sure?” Entrapta asked, wrapping her hair around him, to help support him.

“We will make time.” Hordak said, brushing a few stray hairs out of Entrapta’s face.

She grinned. “Sounds great! How do you feel? Do you want to start working? Hungry? I thought that we’d be getting food delivered like last night but nobody’s shown up and I’m hungry.” Entratpa chattered, as she helped Hordak with his armor. It went much faster with two extra hands and prehensile hair.

“They haven’t delivered breakfast?” Hordak asked, as they began to put his armor on.

“No. I seems kinda odd to me.”

“Perhaps you should go and investigate.”

“Not a bad idea. Now that you’re awake, I can!” Entrapta cackled, and ascended into the vents, hair propelling her forward. Her cackle echoed back. 

Imp looked toward the vent, at Hordak, and back at the vent.

“Go along, then.” Hordak said, amused, as Imp giggled and flew after Entrapta.

Hordak snapped the last piece of his armor into place and went over to the computer to observe what Entrapta had started. 

It was simple brainstorming and notes, but he could see what she was getting at. Genius. He kept reading. 

Soon after, in popped Entrapta, with a plate of food, Imp flying in behind her, a roll of bread in his mouth.

“I see you’ve found some.”

“Yes. Apparently, people here don’t get up as early as we do! They were going to bring food around in about an hour. They already had tiny food ready!” Entrapta said, absolutely delighted.

They ate, and then Entrapta turned to her notes.

“So I’ve had this idea for a little while about these bots that can sync with the Runestones, and use a limited amount of power from their said Runestone, for their attacks.”

“Yes, I read your notes, it is quite the good idea. Shall we begin work on a prototype?”

“We could! What runestone should we start with? I know the most about the Black Garnet, but the Moonstone is just sooo close!”

“Hmm. I agree that with the Moonstone being the closest, it would be easiest to sync with the Moonstone, however, you’ll have to collect all of the data yourself, I’m afraid. I cannot leave our lab.”

“We could use one of my data pads to interface with the computers here, that way I can have a way to video with you instead of just a comm system?”

Hordak nodded. 

“Great! Let’s get started on that! And then, I’m supposed to go and talk to the Princess Alliance later, so we’ll have to take a break whenever that is.”

Hordak nodded again.

***********

Scorpia had spent her first night in Bright Moon surrounded by the other Princesses. The small one, Scorpia was pretty darn sure her name was Frosta, had taken a rough-around-the-edges liking to her, and the plant one, Perfuma was her name, wanted to be her friend, which made Scorpia grin. She was never good at making friends, and now, out of nowhere, she had two more!

She wondered where Entrapta had gotten off to, probably in the lab with Emily, and she figured Entrapta might be lonely, so, after her morning positivity ritual, Scorpia marched out her doors, scaring the living daylights out of the two guards at her door.

“Hey! Where are you going!” One of them shouted, quickly recovering.

Scorpia, horrified she had scared the two guards, was helping one up. “Oh, I was, uh, going to find Entrapta. I thought she might be lonely, because, I was kinda lonely.”

“Oh. Uhhhhh….” The guard led off.

“Is she allowed to roam the castle?” The other guard asked.

“I don’t know. Did they tell you anything?” The other guard asked, turning to Scorpia.

“I don’t think so, they just told me that they’d be keeping an eye on me, which makes sense, cause I just came from the Horde.” Scorpia shrugged.

“We’d better ask King Micah or Queen Glimmer.”

“Woah, Glimmer is a Queen now? What does that make Micah?” Scorpia asked. “Since his daughter is the Queen, Is he the actual King, orrr…”

“Oh, that’s a good question.” One of the guards said. “You know, I did hear someone calling him King Father earlier.”

“King Father? That’s a weird title. Although I guess I’ve heard about my great grandmother, who was Queen Mother of my family’s kingdom when the Horde arrived.” Scorpia said.

“Yeah! That’s exactly it!” One of the guards said. 

“Cool!” Scorpia said. “So can we go talk to them, or do I need to stay here?”

The guards exchanged glances. “Might as well come along.”

“Great!” Scorpia said, grinning, as they walked away.

“You know, you’re pretty nice for a former Force Captain.” One of the Guards said.

“Thanks! I do try to keep a positive attitude and be as friendly as I can be!” Scorpia grinned.

************

General Lucille of the Horde was suddenly very afraid for her life and her position. Prime had just executed both of her fellow High Generals, Matthew and Genji. She swallowed nervously as the creature circled her. Her eyes darted to the two bodies of her friends, or at least, her allies. Her hand hovered over the drawstring that would open the flaps on her Wing Protector, which would allow her to flee from the situation. 

“You’re afraid.” Prime said. “And you have every reason to be. However, your fear is unfounded, my dear winged sister.”

“Sister?” Lucille questioned before she could stop herself, narrowing her eyes.

“Hm, yes.” Prime said. “Amongst my forces, the true might of the Horde, we are brothers, and to the few of you that join our ranks, sisters.”

“Oh.” Lucille said. “I am honored to serve.”

“Indeed?” Prime said, chuckling to himself. “You are useful. Your insight into the tactics and culture of Etheria keeps you so. If you wish to continue serving me as you do, I would ensure a way you remain useful to me.”

“Yes, of course, Lord Prime.”

“Good. For now, little sister, dine with me, and regale me with all the thrilling details of this warrior you call She-Ra.” Prime said, standing from the throne, and flanked by two clones, motioned for Lucille to follow. “You must also tell me more about your wings and the delightful little contraption you use to conceal and protect them. "

“Of course.” Lucille said, following Prime.

*******

“Can you at least teach me something about flying? I’m supposed to sprout wings any day now!!” Glimmer’s eyes shone with excitement as she spoke to General Adrona.

“Uhh, I guess I can try, but it’s really hard to teach someone how to fly when they don’t have wings.”

“Can you at least try?” Glimmer said. “Oh! I have an idea, what if you carried me up really high, and then dropped me, and I could sort of float down and then teleport down.”

Adrona blinked. “You are the Queen! I am not going to drop you from any height in the air!”

Gimmer made a frustrated noise. “I’M SUPPOSED TO HAVE WINGS!!”

Adrona blinked again. “I’m sorry, your majesty, I’m not the authority on how your connection to the Moonstone works. I think it’s best if you have this conversation with your father.”

Glimmer sighed. “You’re right. Thanks.”

“Of course, my Queen.” Adrona bowed and excused herself.

“Adrona,” Glimmer called as she retreated. “When I do grow my wings, will you teach me to fly?”

“Absolutely, your majesty.” Adrona said, with a small smile, before turning and going on her way.

Glimmer smiled, sighed, and went to find her dad.

*******

Shadow Weaver was gardening.

“Don’t think I don’t know exactly what you’re doing.” A voice said, from behind her.

“Ah, Micah. How nice of you to come and visit me.” Shadow Weaver said, turning around.

Micah stood in the doorway of her gazebo garden, a scowl on his face. 

“That isn’t the word I would chose. Nice? No.” Micah said. “Required? Yes.”

“Required? Come now, I’ve offered the Rebellion all my knowledge of the Horde, I am loyal to you, dear Micah.”

“You aren’t going to fool me again. Don’t think for a single minute you’re going to be able to fool me again. I know what you’re doing here. What you’re growing.”

“You always were so clever.”

“Each one of these plants, these flowers, are ingredients.”

“You’re teaching Glimmer magic. She’ll need ingredients for her spells.”

“Her ingredients, will come from the royal garden. I will not have any of her spells tainted by your dark magic and your dark plants.”

“Whatever are you talking about?”

“These roses? These vines? These tulips? They are all ingredients for certain dark spells I know you favor. Spells whose original, pure intentions, you’ve twisted and corrupted. And this plant, right here? I know that it’s a crucial ingredient in a spell. One very specific spell.”

“You know how the Spell of Obtainment tarnished my appearance. Surely you wouldn’t deprive an old woman such as myself a way to restore my features?”

“I will deprive you. You were the one who cast that spell. You should carry the consequences.” Micah said. 

“You aided me with that spell. You should know as well as I that I did not intend for it to go as it did.”

“But it did. You were too obsessed with power. And now the constant mask you must wear will serve as a reminder. This conversation is over.” Micah said, walking out.

“We shall see.” Shadow Weaver said, to herself, as Micah strode across the lawn. “We shall see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, the rebellion being so focused on Entrapta and Hordak creating weapons on them could backfire... nah, I'm sure they're fine.
> 
> How interesting, that now that Angella is dead, Glimmer still hasn't gotten her wings.
> 
> _ How interesting indeed._


	11. Chapter 10: Relationship Development At Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still at Bright Moon. We're gonna be here awhile folks.

Entrapta and Hordak looked up from their work on the construction of a model for their newest idea, hearing a knock at the door.

“Yes?” Hordak asked, after he went over and opened it.

“Princess Entrapta. Your presence is requested in the throne room.”

“Oh! Is it time for me to talk to the Princess Alliance again?” Entrapta asked.

“Yes.” The guard said, shortly. “We should leave immediately.” 

Entrapta followed the guard, who was definitely in a hurry. They soon arrived to the throne room, where all of the other Princesses were waiting, and Glimmer sat on the throne, her father nearby.

“Hi.” Entrapta said, unsure what to say.

“Have you had time to collect data on your theories about the Heart of Etheria, or have anything else to share?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh, the Heart of Etheria will take a lot more time, that’s for sure, but I do have this new idea on how to interface the Runestones with a bot that would allow the bot to use a small, limited supply of magic from the said Runestone to attack with! Of course, Hordak and I have only begun to brainstorm and build our model, but hopefully by tomorrow, I’ll be ready to do preliminary tests on the Moonstone!”

“Wait, you’ll do **WHAT** to the Moonstone?!” Glimmer asked, rising.

“Tests! I have to make sure that the properties of the Moonstone are similar enough to the Red Garnet, that way we can use my old data from when we hacked the Runestone!”

“You’re going to hack the Runestone?!” Glimmer shouted.

“Uhhh, no.” Entrapta said, confused. “Am I saying different things than I’m thinking? It’s happened before, we’re using data from when we hacked the Black Garnet.”

“And you’re sure you won’t damage the runestone.” Glimmer asked, settling back down.

“I mean, I’m not completely sure, but there isn’t any reason I’ll damage the Moonstone with just a few connectivity tests!” Entrapta smiled. “Besides, we won’t do anything big until we’re sure that the connectivity will work, because after all the data I’ve collected from the Black Garnet, runestones are… _touchy._” 

“Then, I guess it’s alright for you to do some tests.” Glimmer said, after looking to Bow, who was nodding enthusiastically. “As long as you don’t damage the Moonstone.”

“No promises!” Entrapta grinned as her hair took large strides and she was out of the room before anyone could say or do anything.

“I’ll go make sure she doesn’t do anything.” Bow said, hurrying after Entrapta.

*****

The door to the lab opened. 

Hordak was starting to realize that privacy wasn’t such of a big deal here. He expected it to be Micah or Adora, or one of the Princesses, here to berate him or tell him that their tests on the Moonstone were not allowed.

Shadow Weaver was the last person he expected to show up. 

“Well. I never would have guessed that you, of all people, would be here, willingly.” She said, mockingly. “_Lord_ Hordak.”

“That title is no longer mine. Nor do I have need for it.”

“Hmm, no, I would imagine not, now that Horde Prime has arrived to take your empire out from under you. And I hear you didn’t even put up much of a fight.”

“There are far worse things Horde Prime can do than sentence me to a slow death.” Hordak said, attempting to keep his voice from shaking.

“Indeed!” Shadow Weaver laughed. “And to think you once would’ve given everything to return to your brother’s side, and now here you are, cowering.”

Hordak snarled. 

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes. “Oh don’t be so upset,” She said, condescendingly. “You have much to do before you are able to face Prime.”

“What would you know of my abilities to face him.”

“You have weaknesses. If you don’t discard them, Prime will use them against you. He’ll use _her_ against you.”

“Get. OUT!”

“I don’t have to go anywhere. I don’t answer to you, and you can’t leave your prison- oh, _my mistake_, Entrapta’s lab.”

Hordak yelled, attempting to retreat further into the lab.

“You know that he’ll use her against you. You, and only you, know what he’s capable of. Do you really want to take that chance? Do you really want to risk putting her through what he’ll do to her?”

“She is not in danger because of me.”

“Oh, you’re not fooling anyone. I see the way you look at her, the way that Micah described your shared time on Beast Island. The way she talks about you. The way you talk about her. And how you’re already spiraling into fear of what Prime will do to her.”

“YOU DO NOT KNOW ME!”

“I don’t have to. Your reaction told me all I need to know.”

Hordak glared at her, not knowing what to say.

“If you really want to protect Entrapta, you know what you have to do.” Shadow Weaver said, before turning and leaving.

Hordak stared, open-mouthed at the door for a solid couple of minutes, his mind trying to process. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He knew Shadow Weaver was manipulative, but… she was right. 

If he got captured, Prime would access his memories, before killing him this time, or, what his greatest fear was, reconditioning him, if Prime saw his defects weren’t originally as severe as he thought. If Prime accessed his memories, there was no telling what he’d do to Entrapta as his punishment for disobeying him, for giving himself a name and making a life of his own. 

He couldn’t lose Entrapta again. He felt tears flood. He couldn’t lose her, either way. He stumbled to the ground, holding his head in his hands, claws digging into his flesh. His hand went to the crystal at the neck of his armor.

What was he doing? He never should’ve let Entrapta convince him to come here. Just by being here, he was making them a target. He was the problem, Entrapta would invent something and make herself irreplaceable. Just like she had become to him. He, he was just a failure.

“Hordak!” Entrapta barged in, Bow at her heels. “They’ve green-lighted our tests!” Entrapta was halfway through the lab before she turned to find Hordak, finding him crouched behind one of the consoles, an absolute mess.

She was very concerned, hauling him out from behind his hiding spot with her hair, despite his hisses of disapproval.

Entrapta wrapped her hair around him and used it to elevate her to his eye level. 

“You’re in pain. Is it your armor? It’s possible something broke, I can look at it if you need me to.”

“It is not my armor.” Hordak said, quietly. Defeated. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Entrapta whispered, a hand going to his ear.

“I-I cannot lose you. I cannot lose you to Prime.”

Bow stood by the entrance, frozen, not knowing what to do. He felt like he was intruding on such a private moment.

“Lose me to Prime? Hordak, what are you talking about?” Entrapta asked, very concerned. 

“I am… afraid.” He admitted.

“Okay.” Entrapta said, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Hordak looked at Entrapta, unsure where to even begin. Something shifted in his peripherals and his eyes snapped to it.

Bow was very afraid and very embarrassed and very frozen in fear.

“No.” Hordak snarled, stepping away from Entrapta. “Not now.”

Entrapta looked back at Bow and then at Hordak. “Okay. Do you still want to participate in the tests?”

Hordak was quiet, unmoving. “If… you find something that needs my… opinion, or… attention… yes.” He said.

“GREAT! I don’t think it’ll take too long, Let’s see, Bow, we need this, and this and oh we can’t forget these and this too and also this and these and AHA! TO THE MOONSTONE!” Entrapta cackled and started to go. Bow, Imp, and Emily all quickly followed her out

Entrapta stopped in the doorway. “I will stay if you want me to.” She said, looking back at Hordak.

“No. I need more time to think through my thoughts to properly articulate them.”

“Okay. You know how to contact me.” She smiled, waving the data pad, before her hair took it’s stride and she was away.

Hordak shut the door after she left, sighing. He needed to figure this out. If he was still Lord Hordak, he would have turned to one of his advisors, but the only one of those here was Shadow Weaver, and she was the last person he wanted to talk through his strange feelings with. There had to be someone else he trusted enough. 

He had one of the guards at the door summon Micah. Maybe Micah would let him speak.

Micah appeared at the door a few minutes later. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” He asked, skeptical.”

“Yes, I-”

“You’re still not allowed out of this lab.”

“That’s not what I needed to speak with you about.”

“Okay.” Micah said. “What is?”

“There was no one else here I could speak with who would understand.” Hordak said. He had to force out the words. “I am… afraid.” He admitted. “Of what Horde Prime would… do to…Entrapta if he captured us.”

Micah cracked a smile. “Oh you’ve got it bad, don’t you.”

Confused, Hordak spoke. “Got what bad? Do I appear ill?”

“You’re sick alright.” Micah grinned. “Lovesick.”

“I am unfamiliar with that term.”

“It means you’re hopelessly in love. It’s actually kind of cute.”

Hordak growled at Micah. He was not ‘cute’. Entrapta would disagree.

“What do I do. How do I keep Prime away from her. Away from everyone. How do we stop him.”

“Woah, slow down. We’ll stop Prime, I know we will, especially with you two on our side. And there’s no way to ensure completely that she’ll be safe. What you should do is tell her the risks. Prepare her for what she might face if Prime got ahold of you two. Keeping her in the dark or worse, separating yourself from her won’t protect her.”

Hordak’s expression betrayed him. 

“What did you do!” Micah demanded.

“I didn’t do anything!” Hordak shouted, defensive. “I told her that I could not lose her and that I was afraid. Shadow Weaver, however, advised me to stay away from Entrapta.”

“Hold on, Light Spinner? Is she the reason you’re suddenly paralyzed with fear? Why did you talk to her?” Micah said, still adamant in calling his old teacher by her old name.

“I did not wish it. She appeared here and I had nowhere to go and she would not leave until she told me how dangerous it was that I was so close to Entrapta.”

“You know Light Spinner. She was your adviser. She’s manipulative and downright evil.”

“I know. But what she said… it feels true; it is true.”

“That’s how manipulation works! She gets you to believe what she wants you to believe and takes you down! She manipulated me when I was a kid, she's manipulated Adora all her life! If Light Spinner talks to you again, summon me. Don’t listen to a word she says. She’s probably working for Prime!”

Hordak turned away. “I will ignore what she said. However I will inform Entrapta about the danger Prime poses.”

“Good. Glad we got that resolved. I imagine you’ll speak with her tonight?”

“Yes. At my earliest convenience. I cannot lose her any more than I already have.”

“Good.” Micah turned to go, stopping in the doorway. “Don’t let her go. The love you have? It’s real. Cherish it. Cherish her. Because one day you might return from Beast Island for years of her thinking you’re dead and then she’s gone.” Micah said, and left.

“I will not lose her.” Hordak said, to the silence of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver. 
> 
> Poor Bow, watching such a tender moment that he certainly wasn't warned about or expected.
> 
> Keep your head high, Micah. Something tells me you haven't lost Angella forever.


	12. Chapter 11: Moonstone Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still at Bright Moon. Shocker.

“Ooooooooooo! Already, IT’S SO DIFFERENT!” Entrapta squeed. They had barely begun to connect to the Moonstone, noticing just how different the two Runestones were. This no doubt meant that the other Runestones were different in a similar way. If she could figure out exactly what made each Runestone different, it was a simple matter to create a system which would easily adapt to the change. Entrapta made a quick note of it in her recordings and turned back to the screens.

Bow looked over at Entrapta from his screens. She was acting so… normal, after what had just happened back at the Lab. “What makes it different?” Bow asked, an unavoidable voice crack sneaking it’s way into his speech.

“I’m not exactly sure. The Black Garnet was a bit more… aggressive than the Moonstone seems to be. But I think she’s… upset.”

“The Runestone is UPSET?!” Bow shouted. _Ah yes, another unavoidable voice crack._

“Something like that.” Entrapta said, distracted. Her eyes were fixated on the screen. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she rebooted her system. 

This wasn’t possible. 

“Glimmer and Angella used to share a connection to the Runestone, correct?”

“Yeah.” Bow said. “It was what caused Glimmer to have to recharge. The other princesses’ predecessors purposely broke their connection to the Runestone when their daughters took charge. Angella had her wings, and the rebellion, and she needed to keep hers. But now that Angella’s… gone, Glimmer no longer needs to recharge.”

Entrapta stared at her screens.

“This is FASCINATING!” Entrapta giggled, enthralled. She clapped her hands together, squeeing. “This changes everything!”

“What? What changes everything.” Bow asked, moving to look over Entrapta’s shoulder. His eyes widened. “Angella’s alive.”

***********

“I have no doubt your worth will continue, little sister.” Prime said, giving Lucille a small smirk.

She bowed shallowly. “I am glad to hear it, Lord Prime.” She said, biting back her true thoughts.

“And now I have a task for you. You convinced me to allow Catra back into our ranks, even after she ran with my traitorous little brother and his friends. Find her. Discover what valuable knowledge she holds, and then dispose of her.”

Lucille blinked, shocked. “My Lord, I’m not sure-”

“She has already attempted to leave us once, even with your so-called feint to lead my little brother into a trap. She may betray us once again and reveal secrets to the ill-fated rebellion. If the secret to the portal finds its way to my brother’s little rebel, then my efforts to take this world will be no more, and the only other option is to burn this planet. Make sure Catra does not betray us. Find out what she knows, and dispose of her.”

“Of course, my lord.” Lucille relented, bowing, and turning to carry out his task.

“Lucille.” Prime said. 

Lucille stopped, turning.

“Question me again and it will be the last thing you do.”

Lucille bowed and went on her way.

************

“Now you’re getting the hang of it, try it again.”

“Okay, so like this?”

“Keep your elbows close to you, but yes! Excellent, Glimmer!” Micah grinned. Sorcery clearly ran in the family. 

“Glimmer!” It was Frosta, skiing over. “Oh, you’re busy. I can come back later.”

“What is it, Frosta?” Micah asked with a smile.

“The other Princesses and I were going to hang out, but if Glimmer’s busy, I can-”

“Nonsense! I’ve got something to attend to. Run along and spend time with your friends.” Micah smiled.

Glimmer grinned and with the tone of her teleportation, they were away.

Micah smiled to himself for a moment, before his smile faded at the thought of the ‘something’ he needed to attend to.

Shadow Weaver was in her garden. Surprise surprise.

Micah cleared his throat.

“Micah, how kind of you to visit me here again.”

“Riiiight.” He said, glaring. “What were you doing in Entrapta’s lab.”

“Entrapta’s Lab? Here I thought she shared it.” Shadow Weaver said, amused.

“Her’s in name. Not in inhabitants.” Micah said. “What were you doing there.”

“Offering the once-lord Hordak my advice.”

“Ha! Your advice!? I remember you once shared similar advice to Queen Angella.”

“She was only a Princess then.”

“And look how _wonderfully_ your advice has panned out.” Micah scoffed.

“Indeed. If she had followed my advice and broke off your engagement, you wouldn’t have been sent to Beast Island and she would not be dead.”

Micah snarled, stepping close to Shadow Weaver, wordless threats in his eyes.

“Tsk tsk, is that any way to act?” She patronized.

Micah balled his fists, turning away before he struck her- or worse.

“I simply mean to protect Entrapta from such a fate.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you do. Here’s what I think. You can’t _stand_ to see people happy. You can’t stand to see other people having what you will never have. Happiness. You are so _bitter_. What happened to you?”

“What happened? You backed out of the spell like a coward!”

“I was the coward? You narrowly escaped with your life and I was a CHILD!” Micah shouted. “You knew the risks, you led me blindly into helping you. If I didn’t run, I would've been killed just so you could have your power. And then you betray us. You fled from Mystacor, and one day returned, with no explanation, and Casta and I chased you out. Then you show up in Bright Moon and try to destroy the fledgling rebellion and Princess Alliance. It was almost too late before we realized you’d gone and joined the very people you sought so long and so hard to destroy.”

Micah glared at her. “And then you show up during the battle-”

“Which battle?” Shadow Weaver asked, mock-innocent. 

“You know which battle. The battle. The only battle that matters.” Micah spat. “You show up, out of the blue, trying to convince me that you’re there against your will.” Micah shook his head, too angry to speak. 

“Ah, yes, _that_ battle.”

“And what do I do? I see my old teacher, the teacher who nearly sacrificed me, a child, for her own gain. And what do I do? I trust you. I almost die. We lost-” he couldn’t finish, biting back the name, before turning to glare at his former teacher, “and you manage to bring down the Princess Alliance. Why are you really here.”

“I told you, I have nowhere else to go.”

“Or maybe you’re just carrying out your new master’s orders. If you’re working for Prime, I promise you right here, right now, I will bring an end to your dark magic, once and for all.”

“I am not with Prime, I assure you.”

“As if I’d trust a single word you’d say.” Micah said, shaking his head. “If I see or hear you speaking to anyone- _anyone_\- if you try to cause a rift between anyone, if you so much as dare to wonder what it would be like to work for Prime, I’ll make sure you never get to tend your precious plants again. You are still able to tend your garden, in the name of the good I believe still lives in you, but do not let that belief die, Light Spinner, or so help me-”

“So that’s why you call me by my old name.”

Micah turned to leave without another word. Almost out of earshot, he stopped. “Yes.” he said, before going on his way.

**********

Lucille waited for the right moment, and when it came, she reached out and grabbed Catra from where she was walking along. Catra shouted, trying to break from her grasp.

“Quiet!” Lucille ordered, hauling her out the nearby door. 

“What are you doing?! Let go of me!” Catra fought, failing to break from Lucille’s firm grasp on her arm.

“Quiet. I will explain shortly.” Lucille said, pulling the concealed cord hanging from her back, letting her wings furl out, and she fluttered them, testing Catra’s weight, before she ascended, dragging Catra along.

Catra screamed, fidgeting and fighting even more. 

Lucille almost dropped her, twice, and imagined they were quite the scene to watch as they rose. Catra’s claws got a little close to her wings for comfort, and Lucille shouted wordlessly at her, surprising Catra enough to halt her frantics for a moment, and Lucille managed to get to where she was intending to go, and flung Catra toward it. Catra landed on her feet, and Lucille touched down lightly on the rooftop, checking her wings for damage. There was none. She folded her wings back into their shield on her back and pulled the cord again, sealing them safely inside.

“That was… not how I imagined it would go.” Lucille said, regarding Catra coldly.

“What do you want.” Catra asked, equally cold.

“Come now, I offered you a deal once, and I’ve come to offer you one again. Prime wants you dead. I intend to spare you.”

“Why. It’s not like you care.”

“No, you’re right, I don’t.” Lucille said. “But I know that the rebellion has two members that you do care for.”

Catra looked away. 

“I was correct. Prime wants me to take whatever information you have and kill you, which believe me, I have no issue with doing. Prime doesn’t think you are of any use to him. But I think you might be of use to me.”

“What do you want.”

Lucille smiled. It was not a comforting smile. It was a predator’s smile before they killed their prey.

************

Hordak was not expecting the door to the lab to be flung open, nor did he expect to see Entrapta come hurtling in, followed closely by Emily and Bow. Imp flew over to Hordak’s shoulder, to see what the sudden ruckus was all about.

“Entrapta?” Hordak asked.

“I’ll explain in a moment, if my tests are right, and they are, this is _BIG._” She said, quickly going to the main computer console, and plugging her data pad in. After a couple of moments of silence, the readings displayed on the monitors. Hordak quickly looked over them and realized what he was seeing. It was the power output of the Moonstone. It had _two_ registered users. Both were still intaking power. 

Bow looked over the screens again. “I’ll go find Micah and Glimmer.” He said, darting out of the room. 

“Queen Angella lives.” Hordak mused.

“Yes!” Entrapta said, excitedly. “She must be trapped in some sort of inter-dimensional stasis, between the portal and here. The only thing I don’t understand, is, if the portal was shut down, like you and Adora say, her link would’ve been broken, and she would've been permanently lost.”

Hordak looked at the screens again. His eyes widened in realization and he hurried over to the computers, quickly typing away. Entrapta used her hair to elevate herself so she could see over his shoulder.

He brought up some sort of monitoring program. “I used this to predict the portal that brought Adora here. Unfortunately, it is out-of-date. It was then. However, it should maintain its programming and tell us…” Hordak led off. “I thought so. Prime has keyed into the signature we used to open a portal, and has somehow stabilized a portal for a long enough time for him to get one ship through each day. If he left the portal open any longer, it would collapse, any shorter, and he risks losing the connection completely. That’s how he’s gotten his ships here. And that’s how we’ve survived this long.”

“Survived this long?”

“If Prime discovers a way, or brings the proper materials through the portal to open a real, true portal, then he will bring his armies through, and we won’t stand a chance.” Hordak said, swallowing, and feeling overwhelming fear take hold of him.

Entrapta’s hand found its way to his. She squeezed his hand. “So how do we shut it down.”

“I... “ Hordak thought for a moment, taking a breath and attempting to quell the overwhelming fear. “The portal’s power source must be leeching itself from Angella’s power outtake from the Moonstone. If we were to somehow… extract Angella from within the Portal dimension, it would rob the portal of its power, and Prime would be stranded here with only the troops and materials he’s brought here so far.”

“Can we do it?” Entrapta asked. “Can we bring Angella out without killing her or our reality?”

“Yes.” Hordak said. “We’ll find a way.”

Entrapta grinned. “Then let’s start BRAINSTORMING!!!” She pulled Hordak over to their writing board used for brainstorming, leaving Hordak with a dumbstruck lovestruck smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angella? Alive?
> 
> Shadow Weaver? Responsible for the death of a member of the old Princess Alliance?
> 
> Lucille? Brokering another deal with Catra?
> 
> now it gets INTERESTING


	13. Chapter 12: Working against the clock at Bright Moon

Glimmer and Bow hurried over to where Micah was practicing. With the threat of Prime ever present, Micah kept his skills as sharp as ever.

“Glimmer? Bow?” He asked, seeing them approach him at a run. “What’s wrong?” Had Shadow Weaver done something? _Had Hordak?_

“Entrapta found something in our tests.” Bow said, out of breath. “The Moonstone is still giving power to two variables.”

Micah gave him a confused look. “Meaning?”

“It means that power is still being split between two people. Mom’s-mom’s alive.” Glimmer said.

Micah looked at her. “What?”

“Angella’s alive. Entrapta and Hordak are brainstorming on how to bring her back. We’re going to them.”

Micah felt numb. _Angella? Alive?_

“Dad, let’s go.” Glimmer said, suddenly pulling on his arm. 

Micah nodded, and followed, unable to speak.

When the three of them arrived back in Entrapta’s lab, both of the occupants were at one of the consoles. They were talking and both typing away, Entrapta had some sort of document that seemed to be their idea board, and Hordak was setting the parameters for a simulation.

“Oh! You’re back! Great!” Entrapta said, turning around to see who had just burst in. “We’re not ready to give a presentation or anything, but we are making progress!” Entrapta said, ecstatic.

“You’re sure Angella’s alive.”

“Absolutely!” Entrapta said.

“Prime is leeching off her power outtake from the Moonstone to keep his portal open.” Hordak said.

Micah’s eyes widened with fury. He made a promise to himself that he’d make sure Prime paid. “How. Do we. Get. Her. Out.” Micah said, through gritted teeth.

“We’re working on that now.” Entrapta said. “If we don’t do it right, things could get…”

“Worse than they were before when the portal collapsed.” Hordak said.

“That’s… really bad.” Bow said.

“And explosive.” Entrapta said. “We barely avoided destroying the planet the first time, or so Adora tells me, and there won’t be a second chance if we make a mistake.”

“This time, we will not go forward, not until it’s perfect.” Hordak said, looking to Entrapta. 

She nodded. There was something between them. Micah looked between them. There was meaning in what he said.

“And how long will that take?” Micah demanded. “Angella might not have time.”

“On the contrary!” Entrapta said, hair hurtling her over to another screen. “She’s in a sort of stasis; and if Prime uses her too much or too little he’ll lose the signal, which means he won’t be able to open another portal. Angella is safe.”

“However, once my brother brings certain supplies through, he will close the portal and open one of his own, sustained by his own machines.” Hordak said.

“What?!” Glimmer said. 

“When will you have a plan.” Micah said, placing a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder.

“Uhhhhmmmmmm….” Entrapta led off.

“Give us 24 hours. Prime will only be able to get one of his ships through the portal. ” Hordak said. 

“Very well. We will return in 24 hours. I expect you to keep your promise.”

“We will!” Entrapta grinned, hauling herself back over to the console and she and Hordak got back to work, leaving Bow, Glimmer, and Micah to see themselves out.

***********

“Lord Prime.”

“Ah, you have news for me?” Prime asked, looking at the clone that knelt before the throne, the two clones at Prime’s side turning to do so as well.

“Yes, my lord. The materials to construct a portal of your own are being gathered as I speak. A ship will be bringing them here in a few days.”

“Well done, little brother.” Prime said, with a sadistic smile. 

The clone bowed his head, rose, and went on his way.

Prime rose from Hordak’s throne, and turned to a wall of screens that had been transferred from his ship.

***

Lucille was mediating a heated argument. Prime had been changing things in the horde. Big time. Most of the barracks had been destroyed or retrofitted, and the Etherians that remained loyal to the horde were crammed into one barracks, rather than the many they had before. It was a simple dispute. Someone of Lucille’s cool temperament diffused the situation quickly. She found herself on the roof after. It helped to have a bird’s-eye view. It helped her think. And as a Faefawn, it felt natural. 

The soldiers in the barracks below had no true loyalty to Horde Prime, they followed him because she told them to. 

When Prime arrived, the first few days were chaos. The Horde was suddenly invaded by someone who had undeniably more power than mysterious Hordak. Prime arrived with a retinue of clones and the Etherians were expected to follow without a moment’s thought. 

And When Entrapta and Scorpia made their escape, Hordak in tow, the blame fell to the Etherians. Lucille took the responsibility- she led the counterattack- and expected to be killed for her failure. Prime spared her. Genji and Matthew, however, were not so lucky. 

Lucille shook her head. If her plan failed, or if Catra blew it, it was over for the both of them. For all of the Etherian horde.

Prime was weak. He was. He brought a small force with him to Etheria. Lucille’s long game had to simply be altered; instead of killing Hordak once he took Etheria and ruling the planet for herself, she simply had to retain the loyalty of the Etherians. Catra’s role would be executed next, she was the key to destroying the rebellion, heart and soul. From there, Lucille would turn the Etherians, and maybe a few ‘little brothers’ against Prime. 

All Catra had to do was get into place before Prime killed them both. Lucille’s plan was carefully created. She just hoped Prime had the vision to understand the soundness of the plan, if she had to present it to him before it went down.

And all Lucille had to do was follow Prime completely and wait for the opportune moment.

**********  
“So you’re just trusting them to figure it out?” Asked Adora, when Bow and Glimmer told her everything. 

“Yeah. They seemed to know what they were doing.”

“Of course they know what they’re doing!” Adora shouted. “They built the first portal! They’re helping Prime!”

“Woah, Adora, that’s…” Bow said, shaking his head. “I don’t think they are. When I was helping Entrapta, I… saw some stuff.”

“What stuff?” Glimmer asked.

Bow shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like the idea of sharing what he had seen without asking either of them. “Um, well, Hordak, he seemed, really… scared to lose Entrapta to Prime.”

“Oh they are SO a thing.” Glimmer said.

“They’re not with Prime, Adora. I’ve never seen Hordak look… scared, but when he was talking to Entrapta, he was terrified. They ran from Prime. They ran here. Hordak fought the rebellion for years. They wouldn’t be here if they were with Prime. Not in the way they came to us.”

Glimmer and Adora exchanged glances. Bow was right.

“You might be right.” Adora said. “But I think I’m still gonna go talk to Light Hope tomorrow anyway. See what she can tell us about portals.”

“Not a bad idea.” Glimmer said. “That way we can be extra sure Hordak isn’t with Prime.”

*****

Night fell over Bright Moon. Micah sat alone, on a bench, in the courtyard. He looked up at the starless sky, simply looking at the blue-black of space.

Angella was alive. And they were going to bring her home.

Finally, after all these years, they’d be together again.

He smiled to himself. He had so much to tell her. Beast Island was _real_. And there were survivors there. Survivors like him. Those survivors would join the rebellion if they were brought back.

There was so much he wanted her to tell him. Glimmer growing up, Angella keeping the rebellion alive, the discovery of the legendary warrior, She-Ra, everything.

He missed her. He missed her so much. His heart ached, more than it ever had on Beast Island. They were separated, and she still didn’t know he was alive. He had mourned her. He let the tears fall unbidden from his eyes.

He watched Spinnerella and Netossa pass by, arm-in-arm. They waved. He smiled and nodded at them.

Angella was coming home.

_Soon._

******

Hordak didn’t realize how late it was. 

“Entrapta.”

“Hmm?” Entrapta was still pouring over a recent failed simulation.

“We should get some rest.” Hordak said, coming over to her. “A few hours rest and we’ll have a different perspective. Perhaps the correct one.”

“You’re right.” Entrapta said, powering down the consoles. 

They didn’t bother with bathing, they didn’t have enough time. Armor was removed, yes, but little else was done. They laid down, finding themselves more tired than they thought, and with an alarm set, slipped off to sleep.

Hordak was dreaming. 

_Green. White. _

_No. Not here. He was free of this. _

_Cables launched themselves at him, plugging themselves into his ports. He howled, thrashing about, trying to rip them off. He could feel the hivemind again, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be free of this! He had a name! A life! A love!_

_ “Ah, little brother. Your efforts were valiant. But now you have returned to me. Where you belong. You cannot hide from me, anymore, little brother.”_

Hordak shot up in bed, hands scrambling to rip the cable from the port on the back of his neck.

“Hordak! HORDAK!” Entrapta shouted, trying to get him to calm down.

His thrashing hands were slowed by the tight grip of Entrapta’s hair and her familiar eyes brought him crashing back to reality. 

“Hordak?” Entrapta repeated, cupping his face.

“Prime- Prime he- I’m connected to the hivemind- he can see me.” Hordak said, trying to piece together a coherent sentence, failing.

“Hordak. Listen to me. It was a dream. Prime can’t get you. He didn’t before. We checked. We double checked. He’s not here. He can’t control you.” Entrapta said, cuddling up to him. 

Hordak gathered Entrapta in his arms. He wouldn’t let go. 

“Can you- can you check again?” He asked, weakly.

Entrapta nodded, quickly grabbing a data pad and a cable connector. She connected it to the port on the back of his neck.

He shivered, knowing it was Entrapta, but it was still the same sensation. 

Entrapta ran the tests, cuddling up to him again, hand never leaving the back of his neck.

“The tests are negative.” She said, showing him. “There isn’t any sign of any connection to a hivemind or to anything at all except for the inactive connections to your armor."

He read through the data. She was right. He wasn’t reconnected to Prime.

Entrapta removed the cable and tossed them aside, returning to her cuddled position.

Hordak took a deep breath, finally relaxing. He was still safe. He wrapped his arms around Entrapta, sleep slowly taking hold.

As he slipped off to sleep, Prime’s voice echoed in his mind.

_“You cannot hide from me anymore, little brother.”_


	14. Chapter 13: Preparing to leave Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak discover how to save Angella. It's time to get packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for getting this out so late; it's been a rough few days and I had some Writer's Block to go along with it.

“I’VE GOT IT!” 

Hordak shot up, immediately alert and also very confused. Imp hissed, leaping off his pillow. Emily whirred excitedly.

Purple hair had wrapped itself around him in the night, and now that it’s owner was moving, Hordak found himself suddenly rolled from where he was laying on his back, to face-down on the mattress. With an amused growl, Hordak got himself upright again. 

“You’ve got it?” Hordak asked.

Entrapta was at one of the consoles, already at work.

“Yes!” Entrapta said. “You were right! Some rest gave me a new perspective! If I’m right, and I’m almost certain I am, then I’ve isolated the variable that caused our simulations to fail!”

Hordak got himself to his feet, and after steadying himself, started to put his armor on. 

Entrapta noticed, and hurried over to assist.

“May I ask what you’ve discovered, or is it a surprise?”

“Oh! It’s not a surprise. I was including She-Ra’s sword as the factor stabilizing the portal, and including it as the key to open the portal from our side. But, I realized that Prime must be using some other factor, one that’s a variable out of our control, we only need She-Ra’s sword to open the portal, and send someone in to bring Angella out. And the simulation worked!”

Hordak smiled. “We should run the simulation again, just to be certain.”

“Of course!” Entrapta said, hurrying back over to the console.

Together, they started the simulation again. It went flawlessly. 

“We’ve done it.” Hordak said, a smile sneaking itself onto his features.

“I should go get Micah and Glimmer, but I want to stay here and help finish preparations, I mean we’re gonna have to take quite a bit of stuff with us to the Fright Zone.”

Hordak thought for a moment, then called Imp over to him. Imp chattered, turning in place once he landed on Hordak’s shoulder.

“Go and find Micah and Glimmer.” Hordak said. “Tell them to come to the lab. We have found the answer.”

Imp giggled, taking to the air and vanishing through the vents. 

“Great! Let’s get started! This is so EXCITING!”

***********

“Lord Prime.” 

“Little Sister. Have you disposed of Catra like I asked?”

Adrona took a deep breath. “No, my lord.”

“What?!” Prime demanded, turning around, glaring at Adrona.

She held his glare. “I assumed you wanted the Rebellion destroyed.”

“Yes.” He said. “Catra is a liability.”

“Might I suggest a way in which we can use Catra to our advantage and use her to take down the Rebellion, rather than discarding such a valuable asset.”

“I appreciate your honesty.” Prime sat. “What is your plan, little sister.”

Adrona smirked. 

**********

Imp found his way outside, not finding either of the people he was looking for. As he circled outside, he spied a familiar face.

“What are you doing out here.” Shadow Weaver asked, after following Imp as he shot out of the vents. 

He screeched, Shadow Weaver was just about the last person he wanted to find. 

“Looking for someone? I wonder what message you have to deliver.”

Imp hissed. He circled, hurrying to get away from Shadow Weaver.

Whatever Imp was doing outside of the lab, was bad news. Shadow Weaver followed Imp. 

Imp took to the air, desperately trying to avoid Shadow Weaver. He had never liked the magic lady, even when she served Hordak. Then again, Imp really didn’t like many people. He liked Hordak, absolutely, Hordak was kinda his dad. And he liked Entrapta. She was really nice to him, and if he knew what a mom was, then he thought of Entrapta as his mom. There was the robot Emily, who he wasn’t sure if it was a person or not, but he and Emily were good friends. And then there was the spikey lady, he was pretty sure was called Scorpia. She was super nice. 

He was relieved to see said spikey lady crossing the courtyard with people he didn’t know, He’d call them Pink and Blue. 

Imp screeched, abruptly landing on Scorpia’s shoulder.

“What is THAT?!” Perfuma shouted, jumping back at the sight of Imp.

“It’s Imp. Hey there, little guy, what’s goin’ on?” Scorpia asked. 

Imp hissed in Shadow Weaver’s direction, who was approaching.

“Who’s Imp?” Frosta asked. 

“Uhh, he’s sort of Hordak’s…. Pet? Son? I’m not exactly sure.” Scorpia said. “Is Shadow Weaver chasing you? Did you bother her?”

Imp shook his head, hissing. He opened his mouth. _“Go and find Micah and Glimmer.”_ Hordak’s voice came out of his mouth. _“Tell them to come to the lab. We have found the answer.”_

“IT TALKS!” Perfuma shouted. “AND NOT LIKE I EXPECTED!”

“THAT’S SO COOL!” Frosta shouted.

“Imp can only repeat what he hears, or, at least that’s all I’ve heard him do. I don’t know if he can talk. Come on, let’s all go find King Micah and Queen Glimmer. I don’t know what answer Entrapta and Hordak have found, but we’ll find out!” Scorpia said.

They turned and headed into the castle, Imp safely perched on Scorpia’s shoulder, being sure to stay clear of her spikes. He turned around and giggled tauntingly at Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver glared at Imp, narrowing her eyes. _What was he up to?_

**********

“Lord Prime.”

“What news do you have for me, Little Brother?”

“My lord, the materials to construct a portal here are loaded onto a ship. The ship is expected to arrive in two days.”

Prime grinned. 

The Rebellion had no chance. 

***********

Adora found herself at the door of the Crystal Castle. She had to get to the bottom of this whole portal situation.

She went inside.

“Light Hope!”

“Adora. It is good to see you. Are you ready to begin today’s training?”

“No.” Adora said. “I need to know about portals.”

“Portals?”

“Yes. Horde Prime is here and he’s going to build a portal to bring the rest of his army through. I need to know about portals.”

Light Hope frowned. “As I told you once before, you are not of Etheria. A portal brought you here.”

“Yes, yes, but I need to know about them. Why do they exist, how big is wherever the portal coming from?!”

“When Mara cut us off from the rest of the universe, she placed Etheria in a pocket galaxy named Despondos. Here, Etheria has remained. The portal will originate from a place so vast it is beyond your understanding.”

“Ohhkay.” Adora said. “What about Horde Prime? How are we supposed to defeat someone with resources from an endless army?”

“There is something.” Light Hope said.

“What? What is it?!” Adora asked.

“The first ones created a device to protect the planet from such adversaries.” Light Hope said. “It is called the Heart Of Etheria, and you are the key to unlocking and using such power.”

“How do I use it?”

**********

Scorpia & Co. found Micah and Glimmer sparring, in an attempt to pass the time.

“Oh hey! I think Imp needs to talk to you guys.” Scorpia said.

“Imp?” Micah asked. “What do you have for us.”

Imp repeated the message. Micah and Glimmer exchanged glances, and Glimmer teleported them to the lab.

“AhH! Woah! You really came outta nowhere!” Entrapta said, after recovering from Micah and Glimmer appearing inches in front of her. Hordak was immediately at her side.

“Imp told us you figured it out?” Micah asked.

“Yes! We need She-Ra’s sword to open the portal from the Fright Zone, and then someone to go in and get Angella out. Our simulations have run perfectly, and we’re certain it’ll work.”

“It won’t go bad like last time you opened a portal?” Glimmer asked.

“No!” Entrapta grinned. “Last time, we were… separated. I couldn’t get to Hordak to warn him in time.”

“And I foolishly listened to someone else.” Hordak said, quietly.

“Okay.” Micah said. “What do we need to do?”

“We need to get a team together and go to the Fright Zone, get our system plugged in and ready, and then She-Ra to open the portal.”

“That isn’t gonna be easy.” Glimmer said.

“No.” Micah said. “It won’t be. We’ll need the entire Princess Alliance if we want to get Angella back.”

Within the hour, Glimmer had rounded up the Princess Alliance, and had given them the plan to get into the Fright Zone, one that Hordak had drawn up. They were only waiting for Adora. 

They made a plan. Glimmer, Bow, Mermista and Frosta would lead, with Spinnerella, Netossa, Scorpia, and Perfuma serving as Hordak and Entrapta’s guards, following behind the first group, until they reached their destination, at which everyone would be on guard duty. Hordak and Entrapta would get everything ready, and Adora would go into the portal as She-Ra and bring Angella out. They would escape as fast as they could, and into the Whispering Woods where more rebellion troops were waiting to escort them back.

Adora arrived soon after the plan was set

“Adora! Good. You’re back.” Glimmer said.

“Yeah.”

“What did Light Hope say about portals.”

“Well, it depends. What’s going on here.”

“Entrapta has figured out a way to open the portal and bring Angella out.” Bow said.

“We’re getting ready to go to the Fright Zone now.” Glimmer said.

“Well, I’ll tell you about what Light Hope told me when we get back.” Adora said. “Let’s go get Queen Angella back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impish Imp
> 
> Heart of Etheria, that bodes well for none
> 
> We get to leave Bright Moon! Yaaaay!


	15. Chapter 14: Into the Fright Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to bring Angella home.

It was time. 

Hordak placed the last of the supplies into the pack, as Entrapta made the final adjustments to both of their armor. She helped him get back into his, and quickly got back into hers. Hordak slung the pack over his shoulder, and for the first time since they arrived in Bright Moon, walked out of the lab. 

Micah and the Princess Alliance were waiting. It was time to bring Angella home.

They headed into the Whispering Woods. 

Adora looked between Glimmer and Bow. She couldn’t imagine what was running through Glimmer’s mind. She’d lost her mother, became queen, mourned, gained her father, and now there was a possibility of getting Angella back.

Bow had his bow in hand, at Glimmer’s side, in silent support.

Hardly a word was spoken before they arrived to the Fright Zone. 

Hordak stopped, feet from the end of the Woods, and the point where they’d lose cover. 

“Hordak?” Entrapta asked, looking back. 

“If we face my brother, I do not know if we will succeed.”

“Then we’ll just have to avoid him!” Entrapta said, a determined grin on her face.

Hordak gave her a half-smiled. 

_Prime sees all._

_Prime knows all._

“Okay.” Glimmer said, up against the backside of a tree. “We go on three. One.”

Bow knocked an arrow.

“Two.” Glimmer said.

Mermista spun her trident. Frosta froze herself ice-fists.

“Three!” Glimmer shouted, and they tore out from behind cover. They ran toward the Fright Zone wall, and Glimmer and Frosta punched a hole in the wall using their powers. Bow and Mermista jumped through, checking for any immediate threats.

“We’re clear!” Mermista shouted, and the second group emerged from the trees. 

Hordak and Entrapta hurried out, flanked by Spinnerella and Netossa in front of them, and Scorpia and Perfuma brought up the rear.

Micah, Castaspella, Adrona, and a small selection of rebellion soldiers waited in the trees, watching for any sign of alert on the wall, and waiting for the groups to return.

“We have to get to the old Sanctum!” Entrapta said. 

“Where’s that?!” Glimmer demanded. 

“Follow us.” Hordak said, hurrying forward, Entrapta in hand.

The two groups surged forward, passing by many of the remains of buildings destroyed by either the portal failure or Prime’s arrival.

“Stop!” Bow whispered, looking at his trackerpad. “There’s heat signatures ahead!”

Everyone skidded to a halt behind one of the walls. 

Adora peaked out from behind the wall. “Clones?” She whispered, looking to Hordak.

“We’re close.” He said. “We won’t make it without a distraction.”

“We’ll handle that.” Mermista and Frosta said, nodding to each other. 

They leapt out from behind the wall, Frosta sending two clones crashing together and to the ground, and Mermista called the water from the sewers up to meet them, breaking through the metal ground with the force of the water, swallowing the clones into the sewers. Frosta froze the opening, and they hurried through, the rest of the group at their heels. 

They hurried through the door and down the hall, where they met another group of clones. Surprise was not on their side this time, but the Elemental Princesses saw that the group was quickly dispatched. 

“Where next?” Bow asked.

Hordak looked around frantically. Nothing looked familiar. Entrapta’s hand tightened around his. He took a deep breath and pointed toward a door at the end of the corridor. “That way.”

Bow, Glimmer, Mermista, and Frosta took the lead, charging ahead, into the room. 

The Black Garnet Chamber. 

“Through the door on the left!” Entrapta called, and they did so.

Scorpia stared at the Garnet, transfixed for the slightest moment before Perfuma pulled her away.

After passing through another hallway, they all arrived at the empty space where the door to the Sanctum used to be. 

Hordak took a breath, gripping Entrapta’s hand. The last time he was here… 

They went in.

The room hadn’t been touched. Even with Hordak rebuilding his sanctum before he left to find Entrapta on Beast Island, shifting through the wreckage had been too painful. It reminded him too much of her. 

The first group stood by the door, on guard, after Glimmer created a sparkle ball that gave them enough light. 

The second group stood at other points around the room, ready to defend. 

Entrapta and Hordak pulled some wreckage off the nearest computer console, relieved to see that part of it still worked. They plugged their systems in, and found the location Prime’s scientists had transferred the portal to, a place in the Horde that had once been used for barracks, that now was a sort of ship yard, where Prime stored the ships that came through before he sent them back.

There wasn’t enough room to keep them all in the Horde, and Prime didn’t have space control yet, to keep them in orbit. Once Prime could construct a portal of his own, he would keep his fleet in orbit, and the countless troops would bring Etheria under his control in days. 

Together, they started calibrating the system, and transferring the portal back into the old sanctum. It didn’t need a housing like last time, and when Adora brought Angella out, the portal would simply disappear, without any explosions this time.

They hoped.

A small swirl of purple… something began to appear in the center of the room.

“We’ve got company!” Bow shouted, loosing an arrow at the crowd of clones that came charging down the hall. 

“How much time do you need?” Frosta shouted.

“Uhh~” Entrapta said.

“Right. We’ll give you as much as we can.” Mermista said.

Hordak looked over his shoulder at the green-eyed clones. He needed to focus. 

The Princesses took care of the onslaught of clones as the portal furled to its full power.

“Adora!” Entrapta called. “It’s time!”

Adora, already transformed as She-Ra, turned from where she was fighting the clones, and looked toward the portal.

“Do I just go in it?” She asked.

“Yes.” Hordak said.

Adora ran headlong at it, vanishing into the portal.

Entrapta shut the portal down. 

With Adora inside, the portal wouldn’t close from this end, but if she didn’t shut the portal down early enough, then Adora would simply just go through, and she’d be lost. 

“What are you doing?!” Perfuma shouted, she was the closest and could see the clearest what was going on. “Where did Adora go?!”

“Hopefully, into that alternate dimension. If not… well…” Entrapta led off. “If she’s not back in five minutes, then…”

“Adora will be back!” Glimmer shouted. “She has to be.”

The sky came into view. Adora looked around. She was in the alternate portal dimension. Angella was suspended in the air, hands still raised as if she was still pulling the sword out of the center. 

“ANGELLA!” Adora shouted, desperately wishing for Swift Wind’s wings. 

Her shout seemed to get Angella’s attention.

“Adora? Go! I told you to leave! I-” She realized the sword was back in Adora’s hand and she was once again She-Ra.

“I did.” Adora said. “And now we’ve come back for you. Angella, please, we have to go back.”

Confusion was written on Angella’s face as she slowly flew down. “How- I don’t-”

“I’ll explain later. You’ve been trapped here for a long time, and a lot has happened. We have to go.”

Angella nodded. “Okay.” 

Adora and Angella hurried back toward the portal opening. It closed behind them. 

With a bright flash of light, the portal re-emerged, Adora and Angella standing before it, as the portal closed. 

“Time to go!” Adora said. “How do you feel, your majesty.”

Angella wasn’t listening. “Glimmer?”

“Mom!” Glimmer shouted, throwing a sparkle ball into a clone’s face. 

“Let’s go!” Bow shouted.

“Move!” Spinerella shouted, stepping in front of everyone, clearing the hall with an airblast. 

Everyone hurried forward. “What are these things, what’s going on?” Angella demanded. 

“There’s a lot to explain, mom, we’ll tell you later.”

Angella looked over to Entrapta and Hordak, who were running along, hand in hand.

“And Lord Hordak?”

“He’s, uh, on our side now. Like I said, we’ll explain everything.” Glimmer said, giving her mom a smile.

Angella gave her a very confused smile. 

They hurried back out of the Fright Zone. Prime was onto them, and they were just fighting through clone after clone.

Hordak kept his distance from the fight as best as he could, he was already on edge, just by the fact that he was back in the Fright Zone, and with Prime now knowing they were here? He was just a bundle of nerves. He had a death grip on Entrapta’s hand, and she was doing her best to keep him calm. 

They made it. The wall was in sight. 

Until the ground exploded before them, sending everyone flying off their feet. 

Hordak pulled Entrapta close, shielding her body with his own. 

“Now. This seems familiar.” Lucille landed on the Fright Zone wall. 

The elemental princesses hurtled attacks of their own. Lucille simply took to the air and dodged them. “Missed.”

“She’s a distraction!” Hordak said, pulling himself and Entrapta to their feet. “Horde Prime is here!”

“Correct, little brother.” Horde Prime stepped out of the shadows to their left, flanked by clones. 

“We have to leave. Now.” Hordak said, struggling to keep his voice even.

The Princesses looked at Hordak. He sounded… _afraid._

Entrapta tightened her hold on his hand, and Hordak could feel as her hair snaked around his waist. 

“You’ve come home, little brother, and this time, I will take the pain from you. For what am I but merciful?”

“How did you know we were here!” Glimmer shouted, readying a sparkle ball.

“Prime sees all. Prime knows all.” Prime said. 

“Okay.” Adora said, still transformed as She-Ra.

Prime looked to Adora and narrowed his eyes. “There is a familiarity here.” He said, musing to himself, walking forward, circling Adora.

Adora tensed.

“You will stay away from her.” Angella said.

“You are the reason they came here. Hmm. Where did they get you from? And why?”

“We got her from the portal!” Entrapta shouted. “Your portal capabilities are gone!” She grinned.

Prime about-faced to stare down Entrapta and Hordak. “The portal?” He was silent for a moment. “Hmm. Then I will use _you_ to build another. Are you not my little brother’s… what was the adolescent term… Lab Partner?”

Entrapta looked at Prime, not finding the right words to express her discomfort.

“Entrapta will do no such thing.” Hordak spat.

“Oh, little brother, you do not have any say in the matter. Do not worry, this imperfection will be cleansed.” 

Prime reached forward and took Hordak by the neck. 

Entrapta shouted, clones surged forward holding her back. The others reacted, ready to strike.

“You have forgotten who you are. I _made_ you in my _image_! But you have become an **abomination**, and no longer will I allow you to simply die, you must be _reborn_!” Prime’s… _hair?_ moved forward, aiming for the exposed ports, especially the one on the back of his neck.

_This is it. _Hordak thought. _It’s over. **I’m** over._ He wanted to thrash himself out of Prime’s grasp, he wanted to shut his eyes, he wanted to do anything, but he couldn’t. He was frozen. 

Prime’s creepy hair imports clanged against metal. Both Hordak and Prime widened their eyes. 

Entrapta let out a shrill maniacal laugh, wrenched herself out of the clone’s grasp, and spoke. “I covered his ports with armor! You’ll never get access to them, and Hordak is free from the hivemind!”

Prime threw Hordak to the ground, and was flung back as the combined attacks of the Elemental Princesses hit him. He hit the ground and rolled with a yell. 

On the wall, Adrona landed next to her sister. Lucille snarled. They both took to the air, Adrona drew a sword, Lucille a switchblade, and they struck blades. 

Micah and Casta came hurtling over the wall, rune bases active. 

“M-Micah?” Angella froze, certain she was hallucinating. Suddenly she was shoved to the ground. 

“ENOUGH OF THIS.” Prime’s voice rang out. A clone with an arm cannon had it pointed at Angella. 

“Mom!” Glimmer shouted. 

You will surren-” Prime started. 

_**“GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!”**_ Micah bellowed, unleashing magic in waves at Prime and his clones, knocking them off their feet and away from Angella. 

Micah ran over, pulling a stunned Angella to her feet. 

“Micah? How? I don’t understand!” 

“I’ll explain later, Angie, we have to go!” He said, turning and running. Angella followed. 

Hordak and Entrapta went next, Hordak stumbling along and Entrapta helping him, hair and hand. 

The Princesses brought up the rear, and Netossa tossed a net over the opening in the wall, stopping an onslaught of clones in their tracks. 

Adrona flew away from her sister. “Another time, then.” She said, as she dashed into the safety of the trees, at the heels of Scorpia and Perfuma. 

“Yes.” Lucille said, smirking. “Another time.” She looked over the wall at a fuming Horde Prime, already on his way back inside, and shook her head. She looked back toward the trees. She couldn’t see the rebels anymore. 

“Catra.” Lucille said. 

Catra climbed up the wall and stood next to Lucille. 

“You know what to do.” Lucille said, turning around and flitting down from the wall. 

Catra nodded, slipped down the opposite side of the wall, and scurried into the trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angella's back 
> 
> Hordak and Entrapta didn't let go of each other's hands this entire time, except when they were getting their computers ready or when Prime had hold of Hordak.
> 
> Micah putting Prime in his place


	16. Chapter 15: Return to Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back in Bright Moon again

They made it to the safety of the woods. Out of breath, they all relaxed for a moment, safe from any impending Horde Soldiers. The Woods would make sure of that, if there were any following them.

Netossa, Mermista, and Perfuma kept watch.

Angella, Micah, and Glimmer were hugging. All three of them were crying. 

Bow was off to the side, also crying. Adora was doing her best to fight back tears.

Entrapta and Hordak were off to the side, furthest from the group. Hordak was shaking, Entrapta was trying to calm him down. 

“Look,” Mermista said. “I hate to break up this really touching and absolutely warranted family reunion, but we should _probably_ get back to Bright Moon. Like ASAP. Before the Horde comes after us.”

The other princesses realized she was right. Glimmer hesitantly parted from the family hug. 

“How are you here? I don’t understand!” Angella asked, keeping a hold on Micah.

“I wasn’t killed in that battle. I was sent to Beast Island. There I survived, waiting for the day I could come back to you. Angella, along with allies there that we will bring back, to help us defeat Prime. I found Entrapta shortly after she was sent there-”

“Entrapta? Beast Island? I don’t understand.”

“It’s a prison island for the Horde. The first ones abandoned it ages ago. It’s probably crawling with tech-”

“Actually.” Entrapta piped up. “When I ran tests there, I couldn’t find anything. It’s possible my scans were incorrect, however, I-”

“Can we stay on topic?!” Angella shrilled.

“Sorry.” Micah said. “I found Entrapta there, and after a while, Hordak came to get her.”

“I’m still confused!” Angella shouted. “Why would the leader of the Horde waste his time going after a Princess he sent there.”

“I did _**NOT**_ send her there, and it was _**NOT**_ a _WASTE OF MY TIME.”_ Hordak snarled, taking a step toward Angella.

“Mom, maybe-” Glimmer tried.

“Then why was she there? A prison island?”

Hordak took in a breath, about to shout about Catra, when Entrapta’s hand squeezed his, her hair wrapped around his arm, gently squeezing. He looked down at her. Her eyes pleaded with him. She didn’t need to say anything. His expression softened. “I’m sorry.” He said to her. He looked at Angella. 

“Entrapta was sent to Beast Island by Catra, her successful attempt to open the portal, no matter the consequences. When I realized what had happened, I went to bring her home. Micah tagged along.”

Angella looked at them, not sure she was understanding correctly their exchange, and what he said.

“Mom, we can explain everything better at home.”

“I do not trust Lord Hordak in Bright Moon.” Angella said.

“Well that’s okay.” Entrapta said. “He’s just Hordak now.”

Hordak nodded curtly. 

“Well, then, ‘just Hordak’.” Angella said, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth. “I want a full explanation.” She looked to the rest of the group. “I want a full explanation of everything.”

“Of course, mom. We’ll tell you everything when we get back. We’ll have a nice, big, informative dinner!” Glimmer grinned.

Angella couldn’t help but grin at Glimmer.

*********

After the ‘big, informative dinner’, Angella was finally caught up on everything that had happened. The aftermath of the Portal. Entrapta’s trip to Beast Island and back, and how Micah returned with them, turning into a surprising ally, how Entrapta and Hordak were together, and who Horde Prime was, and how he arrived. Hordak filled her in on all the details, surprising her, giving the information freely, and clearly wanting to take Prime down, once and for all, and not rejoin his ‘Brother’.

She couldn’t believe it. Micah was home. Glimmer had become Queen, and was doing a wonderful job of it, and she was home. They were a family again. She was glad to see the Princess Alliance had survived the fallout of the portal, and, Horde Prime excluded, things were okay for the moment.

She sighed contentedly and laid back against the pillows, she’d been ordered to rest, by her own husband and by the other healers. Micah had just stepped out to get them something to drink, and Glimmer was still sitting by the bedside, quiet, but content.

She drifted off to sleep before she realized it, and woke again when night had fallen on Bright Moon. Both Micah and Glimmer were asleep as well, Micah next to her, hand gently around hers, and Glimmer was on a cot. 

Angella silently got to her feet, and made her way outdoors. It was a beautiful night. She sat out in the courtyard, still trying to process everything that had happened in the time that she’d been gone. She sat alone, enjoying the fresh air, for at least a couple of hours, before she heard Spinnerella and Netossa talking, from around the corner. Angella smiled, and made herself scarce. 

She went back inside, and decided to call it a night. There were a few things she needed to do in the morning. 

**********

Entrapta was having a bad day. She didn’t want to be touched, and didn’t want to speak.

Hordak was giving her as much space as she needed, struggling to know exactly how to be supportive without crossing any lines.

When breakfast arrived, he took it from the delivery girl, rudely shutting the door in her face, and gently setting it near Entrapta, taking his portion and making sure Imp gave her space. 

There was no tension at all between them, the silence was comfortable, and Hordak quietly worked on a project of his, and things were perfectly fine.

And then the door was slammed on, and opened.

Entrapta shot up from where she was lounging on the bed, not yet ready to dive into work, just zoned out. Her hair flung herself upright, and she backed against the wall, watching the door.

Hordak was on his feet, stomping over to stand in the doorway. 

It was Angella, flanked by two very reluctant guards.

“Your majesty, welcome to the lab.” Hordak said, carefully. 

“Your services in bringing me back were greatly appreciated, but the decision to let you walk free was incorrect. You have still destroyed this world and the others are ignoring the damage you have done, but I have not. You will be detained until further notice.”

Hordak’s survival instincts flared up, he could raise his claws and he could be far away in minutes- but he ignored them. He pushed his instincts away. He allowed the guards to escort him out, he looked to Entrapta. She was against the wall, mask lowered. Hordak balled his fists.

“Don’t touch her!” He called. “She doesn’t want to be touched! Don’t talk to her either! She doesn’t want to!” He shouted desperately back at Angella as he was escorted away.

Angella turned back to Entrapta. “Micah told me that the two of you worked well together, but he fails to see how much of a danger Hordak is. I’ll ensure that all of Bright Moon will stay safe from him. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Entrapta didn’t reply, not moving from her place against the wall. Angella smiled, put a hand on Entratpa’s shoulder, then turned and left without another word. 

Entrapta wasn’t sure how long she stood there, just sort of… numb, processing what had happened, and what she would do. 

She slid to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest. They were separated again, and on one of her worst days. She tried to fight back the tears, wishing her mask would not only hide her emotions, but keep them at bay.

Imp flitted down from his perch in the vents, landing in front of Entrapta, and made a little noise.

Entrapta looked over at Imp, and after a few moments, raised her mask.

Imp cocked his head and took a couple steps forward, made a noise, spun in a circle, and then flew out through the vents. 

***

Hordak didn’t struggle, he didn’t fight, he simply went without a problem.

Even the guards, who were convinced that this guy was actually harmless, didn’t push or threaten him as they went to the cell- er- spare room.

There wasn’t even a magical cell this time- Hordak assumed Micah or Shadow Weaver didn’t know. He sat down against the single cushion in the room and waited. He assumed Imp would raise the alarm and Entrapta might drop in soon, he hoped.

Imp came flying in a few minutes later. 

“Imp.” Hordak said, sitting up. “How is Entrapta?”

Imp made a noise. 

Hordak nodded. “Go and find Micah. Make sure he’s alone. Angella cannot see you. If you go back to Entrapta, tell her that I’m in the spare room and that I’m safe. There’s no hurry. She can take her time.”

Imp grinned, giggled, and took to the air, going back into the vents.

Hordak had nothing to do but wait, so he decided to take a nap. Imp had his work cut out for him.

********

Entrapta was sitting on the bed, she’d moved from the floor, mentally talking over what she’d say to Angella. There were so many reasons Hordak wasn’t a risk, and she had taken to recording a few words on a topic she didn’t want to forget when she was lobbying for Hordak’s release. 

She heard Imp up in the vents. He poked his head down, and opened his mouth, repeating Hordak’s words. 

_“If you go back to Entrapta, tell her that I’m in the spare room and that I’m safe. There’s no hurry. She can take her time.”_

Entrapta let out a breath. Hordak always understood. She smiled up at Imp and nodded. He scurried out through the vents, going to find Micah.

***

Micah was still in bed, snoring. Angella had just come back, and Glimmer was still in the room. 

Imp made a face. He had to get Micah alone. 

_“Glimmer.”_ Angella whispered.

Glimmer, who had woken up a few minutes ago, looked over at her. _“What?”_ She whispered back.

_“Let’s go steal food from the kitchens and surprise your father.”_ Angella smiled.

Glimmer grinned. She stifled a giggle, nodding, and the two of them slipped out a few moments later. 

Imp waited a short time, and then flew down from the vents. He hovered over the sleeping sorcerer, trying to decide exactly how to wake him up. 

Imp simply tucked his wings, landing square on Micah’s chest.

Micah shouted and sat up, trying to figure out what was going on. After a moment, he realized Imp was sitting expectantly on his lap, tail waving. 

“Imp…?” Micah asked, very confused.

Imp opened his mouth.

_“Go and find Micah. Make sure he’s alone. Angella cannot see you. If you go back to Entrapta, tell her that I’m in the spare room and that I’m safe.”_

Micah sighed. “Let’s go.”

He got up, tied a robe around himself, and followed Imp out. 

They went directly to the spare room, where two guards were flanking the door.

“King Micah!” One of them said.

“I need to speak with the Prisoner.”

“Queen Angella said not to let anyone in.” The other guard said, his tone sounding a little weak.

“And you’re really going to try and keep me out?” Micah asked.

The guards exchanged glances, shrugged, and opened the door. 

Hordak was still sleeping.

Micah cleared his throat. And then he did again. He looked over at Imp, who got an aptly named impish grin on his face, who opened his mouth and just _screamed._

Hordak was on his feet in a second. “Good. He found you.”

“Yes. And here we are again. I’ll talk to Angella. Just stay here and don’t cause trouble.”

Imp flew to Hordak’s shoulder, spun, and giggled.

“I have no interest in ‘causing trouble’. Entrapta is having a bad day and I need to return to her.”

“Okay. Let me handle this.” Micah said. “Angella only sees you as the leader of the Horde. She doesn’t know you like I do and she doesn’t know what you’ve been through, like I and the Princess Alliance do. I’ll talk to Angella. Just stay here.”

“I don’t intend to do anything else.”

“Good.” Micah said, hurrying out of the room. 

This was going to be a _fun_ conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry for my extended absence. I've been a little sick (not involved AT ALL with the current THING going around) and haven't been up to writing for a while, but I hope to be back to writing more often soon. The update frequency might drop for a while.


	17. Chapter 16: Fixing a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to right what is wrong. On multiple fronts.

Micah shut the door to the spare room behind him, walking down the hall, wringing his hands. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Angella, but the situation had to be resolved. He opened the door to their room.

“Oh, there you are.” Angella said. “Glimmer and I found breakfast.”

“Angie, thanks, that’s wonderful, but,” he sighed. “We need to have a talk.”

“About what?” Angella said, brows furrowing.

Glimmer looked between her parents. She had a bad feeling about this.

“About the fact you’ve imprisoned Hordak and separated him and Entrapta.”

“I knew you’d understand, Hordak is too dangerous to-”

“Let him go.”

“What? Why? He’s Hordak, the leader of the Horde. He’s the reason you were sent to Beast Island, the reason our family was separated, the reason all of Etheria was at war!”

“Yes. You’re right. But he’s also the reason I returned from Beast Island-and all the blame for sending me there isn’t just his, Light Spinner has a claim as well- Hordak has done many bad and evil things, yes, but, we have a bigger problem. Horde Prime. Hordak’s big brother is the definition of evil, and Hordak wants nothing more than to defeat him and spend the rest of his days with Entrapta.”

Angella took a moment to process everything. “With Entrapta…? I’m not sure I understand.”

“They’re partners. Together. A Thing. Whatever you want to call it, but Entrapta’s apparently having a bad day and Hordak is sitting in the spare room, stressing about her.”

“Are you sure he’s capable of love?” Angella asked, eyebrows raised.

Micah stopped for a moment. His experience on Beast Island, traveling and surviving along with Hordak gave him a different perspective than everyone else. They saw a dehumanized leader the Horde. Micah saw someone who’s been through more than he lets on, and who’s found someone he’s willing to die for. 

“Yes.” Micah said, quietly. “He’s a person. He’s able to love. He loves her. And she loves him.”

Angella looked at him, not sure what to say.

**********

Entrapta made her way through the vents. She decided to go see if Hordak was doing okay, still feeling quiet, but she wanted to face Angella with Hordak, and insure they’d be back to their lab as soon as they could. 

She found her way to the spare room, and dropped from the vents. 

Hordak and Imp looked over, hearing her scuffle around in the vents and touch down on the ground.

“Entrapta!” He said, quickly getting to his feet, approaching, but keeping a distance.

She gave him a small smile. She used her hair to quickly move around him, checking him over without touching him, checking for any injuries.

Hordak stood still for a moment, before he spoke. “They didn’t hurt me. I’m okay. Imp found Micah and he’s talking to Angella now, to insure my release and that we aren’t bothered in the future."

Entrapta’s smile widened as she came back around to face him. She nodded, and spoke. “That’s good.” She said, quietly.

Hordak looked at her, a little concerned. “If you don’t want to speak, I will not make you.”

Entrapta shook her head. “It’s okay, when it’s just…”

“Me?” Hordak filled in, after she led off.

Entrapta nodded. 

Hordak went back over to the pillow and sat down. Entrapta, after a few moments of looking around the room, sat down near him, hair as her cushion, and pulled out a small project from a curl of her hair and started working on it, pulling her mask down.

Hordak watched her, smiling to himself, before turning to give Imp some attention.

*****

Glimmer had slipped out of the room during the argument, and she went to find Bow.

“Glimmer? Shouldn’t you be with your mom?” Bow asked, once they found each other.

“My parents are fighting! Apparently my mom put Hordak back into the prison cell and dad wants him let go.” 

Glimmer paused for a moment. It was the first time she talked about them like that in the same sentence.

“Okay.” Bow said, breaking her moment of thought. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know.” Glimmer shrugged.

“You’re the Queen!” Bow said.

“I’m not sure if I am anymore, or if I want to be. Now that mom’s back and dad’s here, maybe I should let them rule together, and I can be just Princess Glimmer again.”

“Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know. I’ve liked being Queen, but only because I had to, and now that they’re back…”

“Let’s take a walk. Just you and me.” Bow said, offering his hand to Glimmer.

She took it with a smile. 

*****

The door to the room opened. Entrapta looked over at it, and Hordak leapt to his feet, standing between Entrapta and the door. 

“I thought she might already be here.” Micah said, standing in the doorway. 

Hordak nodded curtly. “She is. Can I help you?”

“The opposite.” Micah said, stepping aside, revealing Angella.

“My husband tells me that I’ve… misjudged you. That you… have no interest in taking Bright Moon from us any longer. That you’re determined to defeat Horde Prime, and that your new dream is… Entrapta.”

Hordak didn’t like his identity laid bare for all to see. He felt exposed, vulnerable. “Yes.” He managed.

“Why the sudden change of heart? Why, after all this time, have you joined the rebellion, instead of fighting to destroy us.” Angella demanded.

“I wanted to conquer Etheria for Prime. To show him that I am worthy. But I could not. When Prime arrived here, on Etheria, he cast me aside, doomed me to die. I was nothing to him, worthless.” Hordak paused, taking a deep breath. 

He felt Entrapta’s hair wrap itself around his hand.

“Yes. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days by Entrapta’s side, no matter how numbered they are.”

“You’re right.” Angella said, to Micah. “They are together.”

“Nobody around here believes me until they see it! The two of you are meant to be!” Micah said, throwing his hands into the air.

Hordak felt his face flush, and Entrapta’s hair detach itself from his hand. 

“I made a mistake.” Angella said. “Micah’s original order, you staying in Entrapta’s lab, stands.”

“Let him roam free.” Micah said.

“I’m not going to let Hordak roam freely around my castle! You already let Shadow Weaver do so, which I still think is a foolish idea!”

“Let’s have this conversation another time, _please_.” Micah said, weakly. “Let him at least go outdoors, and to his chambers, which, by the way, Hordak, are now the same room as Entrapta’s chambers.”

“... Fine.” Angella said. “But when he goes anywhere, he’ll be guarded.”

“That’s fair.” Micah said.

Hordak and Entrapta watched as they decided their future. 

“Yes.” Hordak said. “I think it is. Now may we return to the lab- actually- to our chambers?” He huffed, clearly impatient. 

“I suppose.” Angella said. She motioned to the guards. “Escort them there. Two more will relieve you when you arrive.”

Entrapta put her project back into the curl of her hair, and hurried after Hordak as he strode out of the room, not giving Angella a passing look. Imp flew behind him, settling on Hordak’s shoulder. 

They returned to their chambers, fully outfitted with a bed and all the proper things, instead of the makeshift living quarters they’d constructed in the lab.

“Now.” Hordak said. “How about we send for breakfast. Hungry?”

Entrapta nodded enthusiastically. 

***

“Well. That’s taken care of, thank you Angella.”

“Of course. I misjudged them. Now, where’s Glimmer. We still haven’t had breakfast.”

Micah smiled, and hurried after Angella, and they went to find Glimmer, finding her with Bow, and the four of them sat down for a picnic breakfast out on the lawn. 

At first, Bow felt like he was intruding, but he soon relaxed, and they all spent most of the morning out on the lawn, enjoying the day.

They even noticed Entrapta and Hordak out in the sun, guards keeping a respectful distance.

Hordak had to admit, he didn’t overly enjoy being outside. His armor was always clunky, even with all of Entrapta’s improvements, and he had no doubt hers was as well, although she wasn’t wearing hers at the moment.

Entrapta didn’t _love_ being outside. She was far more comfortable in her lab, where she could control the temperature and all the other factors, but she knew that being outside was good for you.

They had eaten something in their chambers, and afterwards, Entrapta had led them outside. They didn’t notice the others out, far too interested in what the other was saying or doing, and they found themselves in a quaint little garden, colorful flowers in bloom, with a high-backed bench in the center. 

Hordak had to admit, as he sat down, Bright Moon was beautiful. Beauty was never something he cared about or noticed before, but ever since Entrapta had walked into his life, his perspective on beauty was changing. His perspective on _everything_ was changing. Himself. Her. Her world, and everything in between. He suppressed a sigh, trying to ignore that tiny voice in his mind that was still clinging to Prime- that all he was discovering was the darkness in contrast to Prime’s light. Prime had tossed him aside now three times, and yet he still wondered if he had no other purpose than to eventually return to Prime’s side.

Usually, Entrapta snapped him out of such thoughts, with her babble. It wasn’t bad, no, it was the opposite. He loved when she spoke, her enthusiasm in the things that she loved, there was no comparing her when she was like that. 

But on days like these, where Entrapta preferred to sit quietly, and just… be, Hordak realized that no matter how much he loved her, or she loved him, he had to be the one to finally silence that voice. To finally convince himself that he was more than a failure. That he was more than just a clone, whose only duty was only to serve Prime.

He was a _person_. And his first duty was to _himself._

This was no easy task, convincing himself that he had self worth would likely be a lifelong goal. But he could take small steps. He’d take the first- or, maybe another step, as he was sure just being around Entrapta like he had, was already setting him on that course.

He told the voice to be quiet, and sighed, deciding to just… be.

**********

It didn’t matter how long it would take. 

How many hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Adora would leave Bright Moon, and that’s when Catra would strike. 

It was only a matter of when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just ship fluff and character development. That's all I do.
> 
> Shadow Weaver? Responsible for Micah being sent to Beast Island? More likely than you think.
> 
> Glimmer has a decision to make. Hmmm.
> 
> Micah is the original Entrapdak shipper. 100%.
> 
> Hordak got a lot of development in this chapter, which is good for him. He needs it.  

> 
> Hey, Adora.


	18. Chapter 17: A New Problem Presents Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds something in the forest between Bright Moon and the Crystal Castle.

A few days had passed since Angella returned to Bright Moon. Glimmer, Micah, and Angella had spent most of the time with each other, a family finally returning to normal. Scorpia spent her time with the others in the Princess Alliance, her friendships with them growing more and more solid by the minute. Entrapta and Hordak spent the time enjoying their newfound limited freedom, and working on personal projects. Bow spent his time mingling about the three aforementioned groups, welcomed each time he came around to each one.

Adora, however, Adora was unsettled.

Light Hope had mentioned something about the Heart of Etheria, how it was this big power source that could be used to protect the planet. Light Hope didn’t mention much, when Adora had visited her last, it was mostly to find out how the Portals operated, Light Hope had only mentioned the Heart of Etheria. 

Adora spent the last few days combing through the texts in the Bright Moon library and talking with Bow’s dads about what information their library had. Unfortunately, they had little information for her.

Adora sat, indecisive, knowing she had to go see Light Hope again, but wanting to stay within the walls of the castle. 

For some strange reason, Adora was hesitant to leave Bright Moon. Maybe it was the fact that everything was right again- or at least as right as things could be- and Adora didn’t want to be gone for anything important. Maybe it was because Hordak himself was within the walls of the castle and Adora didn’t trust him as far as she -or She-Ra, for that matter,- could throw him. Maybe it was because Horde Prime was on Etheria, and his spies could be anywhere. Hordak and Entrapta were working on a way to track Prime’s chipped spies, lucky none had made their way into the castle, maybe that was why Adora was hesitant to leave.

Or maybe it was some sort of instinct telling her to stay close to her allies. Some voice in the back of her mind trying to keep her alive.

Whatever it was, Adora was tired of being indecisive. So she grabbed her sword, a snack, and a canteen, and struck out alone to head to the Crystal Castle.

*****

Hordak was outside, alone. Entrapta was busy with and upgrade for Emily and her prototype on a new bot.

He noticed that if he spent a small amount of time outside, his mental state improved. 

It was extremely pleasant on the grounds of the Bright Moon grounds. Hordak still wasn’t sure if this wasn’t some sort of dream, this was unlike anything he had ever experienced, so incredibly peaceful. An idea came to his mind, and he pulled out his datapad and began to type.

*****

Glimmer had a decision. She had briefly mentioned something to her mother about retaking the throne, but Angella brushed it off, telling her that now wasn’t the time for such things. 

Glimmer sighed. She wandered the grounds, thoughts swirling through her mind. If she stayed on the throne, she would have her parents to help out, but it felt really weird being Queen while her mom was around. 

If she just handed the crown back to her mom, she had no idea how Angella would react. Glimmer didn’t know what to do. She looked up from wringing her hands to see none other than Hordak kneeling down and looking at something. What was he up to! Where were the guards?! 

Glimmer ran over, sparkles already forming in her hands. 

Hordak looked over. “Queen Glimmer. Can I help you?” He asked, innocently.

“What. Are. You. Doing.” Glimmer demanded.

“Observing this plant. What is it called.”

Glimmer blinked. She looked over at the plant. It was a flower. “Uhmm, that’s called a Sparkle Rose.”

“Intriguing.” Hordak said, grabbing his datapad and typing into it. “It is very aesthetically pleasing.”

“Uhhhh, I guess that’s good?” Glimmer said. 

_Wow_. This was awkward. 

“I assume you didn’t just come here to answer my question.” Hordak said, after a moment.

“No, sorry, I’m just,” She shook her head, turning around to leave.

Hordak was confused. “You are just?” He asked. “I am not familiar with that saying.”

“It’s not a saying. I just didn’t know what to say, okay?” Glimmer said, testily. “I’ve got a lot to deal with. I don’t need you to be a problem.”

“I was not aware I was a problem. My apologies. I realize my presence must be troubling. As you said, you have much to deal with.” He turned to go. “However.” He said, after taking a few paces. “My opinion is that you should remain Queen.”

Glimmer stared at him, wide-eyed. “What? How do you know what I’m thinking about?”

“I was once in a place of leadership myself.”

“How could I forget.”

“The Rebellion has increased in effictivity since you have taken the throne. Entrapta has the statistics, I can retrieve them for you.”

Glimmer blinked. “Wait, what?”

Hordak turned back around. “Let me explain.”

**********

Adora made her way to the Crystal Castle. The way was familiar, and there was nothing out of place. 

Light Hope told Adora all she thought Adora needed to know. The Heart of Etheria was indeed a power source, a way to defend the planet from anything.

However, there was something missing. All of the runestones needed to be keyed into the planet, but the Black Garnet wasn’t keyed into the planet. Adora had to convince Scorpia to key into the runestone. But that wasn’t the biggest problem. The Black Garnet was still in the Fright Zone.

Horde Prime’s Fright Zone.

The one they’d just barely escaped with their lives.

Stressed, Adora left the Crystal Castle, worried about how’d they’d pull this off. On her way back, she had the oddest sensation she was being watched. Fed up, she turned around, brandishing the sword.

“Whoever you are, come out! I know you’re there!” Adora yelled. 

The bushes rustled, then there was silence. Adora held her pose for a little longer, eyes narrowed. There had to be someone there. Her shoulders relaxed, and she lowered the sword, turning to go, the bushes rustled again.

“Hey, Adora.” It was Catra, and her tone was defeated, but Adora wasn’t paying attention to Catra’s tone, and ran at her, sword raised to strike.

“CATRA!” Adora shouted. 

“Adora, wait! ADORA!” Catra shouted, trying to get out of the way, “Adora, I need your help! Adora, please!” Catra shouted.

“Need my help, huh? To what? Betray my friends? Scorpia told me what happened when they escaped the Fright Zone, how you betrayed them and almost got them all killed!”

“They made it to Bright Moon? That’s good.” Catra said. “I was confused, Adora, I barely managed to escape, myself. I need your help, Adora. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Adora stopped. Catra was sincere, or at least she seemed like it.

“What do you mean?” Adora asked. “How did you escape?”

“Horde Prime wanted me dead. He was going to kill me. Lucille, you remember her? She stepped in and vouched for me, and I didn’t understand why, but now I do. She wants to overthrow Prime, and I was some sort of pawn in her game. She let me go to carry out her orders, but I have no intention of following her orders. I had to find you, Adora, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Adora stared at Catra. Catra was a mess, she’d clearly been out on her own for a little while. Adora sighed. This was Catra, and it felt like Catra was telling the truth. She knew Catra could be lying, could be spinning some tale to betray them again, but it didn’t seem like it. 

“Okay.” Adora said, finally.

“Okay?” Catra asked.

“We let Hordak in, we might as well let you in, too.” Adora said. “Let’s go.”

“But how are you going to get me into Bright Moon? The other Princesses will kill me on sight.”

“I’ll vouch for you. Then you’ll tell your story, and everything will be fine, Catra. Come on. I know a way we can save the planet. We’ll go back to Bright Moon.” Adora said, walking toward the kingdom.

After a few steps, Catra tentatively followed. 

**********

Entrapta was finishing up a project, she’d been so enthralled in her work, that she’d spent the entire afternoon working on it, without even realizing it. She’d completed the project, and found a plate of food with a note on it. Hordak had eaten and was outside. As of late, he’d started spending more and more time outside, enjoying his freedom. Entrapta quickly ate the small food set aside for her, and decided to go look for Hordak. 

She found him at his favorite spot in the gardens, and they just sat together as the sun set, chatting when they felt like it, enjoying each other and the moment. 

Hordak was typing his data pad when Entrapta approached, but set it aside.

After a short while, a servant came running over to them, saying that Entrapta’s presence was needed in the throne room.

Hordak decided to follow, wandering what they wanted Entrapta for. Maybe they found a new thing for them to work on, as the rebellion seemed to only value Entrapta for her mind. Entrapta tried to convince Hordak otherwise, saying that everyone in the rebellion was her friends, but Hordak saw little evidence to what she said. 

When they arrived at the throne room, Hordak was very glad that he’d come along. Inside waited Adora and _**Catra.**_

Hordak snarled and put himself between Catra and Entrapta.

“It’s okay.” Adora said. “She’s with us now. I was waiting for everyone to get here, and now we’ll explain.”

“You’d better!” Glimmer shouted.

The rest of the Princess Alliance seemed just as unsettled as Hordak, with Angella and Micah off to the side, expressions unreadable. 

Adora explained how she found Catra, and Catra explained how she ran from the Horde.

After the explanation, everyone’s suspicions dropped, they seemed to be cautious, yes, just like with Shadow Weaver or Hordak, but they seemed to tolerate Catra’s existence a little bit more, now. Horde Prime’s arrival had even Catra struggling for power, which proved Prime’s threat to the rebellion even more than before. 

Hordak’s suspicions were not dropped, they were hardly even lessened. There was something about Catra, beyond what she did to Entrapta and how she lied to him and only wanted power, there was something about her that Hordak still didn’t trust. Looking around the room, he realized that he was the only one who still completely suspected Catra, everyone else seemed to be of the mind that she could change, just like he could.

Hordak disagreed. Something wasn’t right. Some sort of fifth sense or survival instinct was flaring within him, and he wanted nothing more than to get himself, Entrapta, Imp, and Emily as far away from Catra as possible. 

*********

Catra was given a room. It was small, nothing fancy like Adora’s, which she had spent the last few hours in, while she ate something for the first time in the last few days, and while her room was being prepared. It was just down the hall from Adora’s, and Adora had finally just left, worried sick about Catra, and Catra was adamant that she was fine, only needing a bath and then some solid sleep, both of which had been lacking since she fled the Fright Zone. Catra prepared the bathwater, and tied her hair up, she hated getting it wet.

There was no mistaking the chip that discreetly sat at the base of the back of her neck.


	19. Chapter 18: Under Everyone’s Noses

The next morning after Catra’s arrival to Bright Moon, Adora addressed the Princess Alliance. She’d discovered the key to the Heart of Etheria, which she further explained as a secret First Ones security system for the planet. Basically; they could use it to take down Prime. However, there was only one issue, the Runestones weren’t aligned.

As soon as she said it, Entrapta excitedly launched into an infospam about all of the data she’d discovered from when she’d hacked the Black Garnet, about the balance of the planet and the runestone’s involvement in the planet, she excitedly explained that the First Ones had practically terraformed and rewritten the planet to fit their tastes.

Hordak, who was there because Entrapta insisted he be, was grinning through each word of her speech, he’d read all the data from the research into the Black Garnet, and agreed. However, he had nothing to add, so kept his mouth shut. 

After Entrapta’s unprompted infospam, the rest of the Princess Alliance stared, not quite sure what to say, but after clearing her throat a few times, Adora got them back on track. 

“Okay.” Glimmer said, after Adora had changed the subject back to defeating Prime. “What do we need to do? How do we ‘align the runestones’?”

“With Scorpia.”

“Wait, what?” Scorpia asked, who’d only been paying half-attention. “What about me?”

“You have to make a connection to the Black Garnet.”

Silence fell over the alliance.

“Oooooo!” Entrapta said. “That’s so cool!”

“I can’t connect with the Black Garnet, I’ve never been able to.”

“Light Hope said that all the runestones have to be properly connected to charge the Heart. It’s the only way. The only way to beat Prime.” Adora said.

“That sounds, y’know, real great and all.” Mermista spoke up. “But like, last time we went into the Fright Zone, we like, almost DIED.”

“Mermista’s right!” Frosta said. “How are we gonna get to the Black Garnet?”

“Is it really worth risking all of our lives for? There has to be another way to beat Prime!” Perfuma said.

“No.” Catra said. “There’s no other way.”

“I concur.” Hordak said.

“Well, then we’ll have to come up with a plan.” Adora said, confidently.

“Right. Cause that went great last time.” Glimmer said, with a laugh.

“Well,” Adora said. “Now we know what we’re dealing with. We’ll make a good plan. I know we will!”

******

They spent the next couple of months planning, and they still didn’t have a good plan. Hordak assured them that they had plenty of time, and Prime had no access to his main force, as long as they could keep Bright Moon defended, they had plenty of time.

For Entrapta, Hordak, Emily, and Imp, they spent that time completely ignoring everyone else. Both Entrapta and Hordak were absolutely fine with being hermits in their lab and quarters, as well as frequenting their favorite place outside in the palace gardens.

They’d started work on their bots that could interface with each Princess’ runestone, after they both realized that balancing the planet could likely make interfacing far more easier, if Glimmer, or any of the other elemental princesses, let Entrapta near their Runestone again. On the topic of runestones, Entrapta had pulled out the ‘murder virus’ disc, wondering if it had any correlation to the runestones, other than its reaction with She-Ra’s runestone. The lab was filled with simulations and notes.

Emily and Imp became the best lab assistants a couple of lab partners could ask for. Imp was starting to take more of an interest in the goings-on, especially when the simulation featured fun animations and flashing colors. Imp seemed to become their alarm when a simulation failed terribly, the screen would flash red, and if they weren’t nearby, watching the simulation, Imp would beeline toward it, making happy sounds at it. It was adorable, in Entrapta’s eyes, even if that signaled that the simulation had gone terribly wrong. 

Hordak spent most of his time working in tandem with Entrapta, on the runestone project. He thought the interfaced bots were a brilliant idea, and knew they could figure it out, one way or another. Out of the two of them, Hordak spent the most time outside. Entrapta didn’t especially like the outside, he wasn’t exactly sure why, but he secretly liked his solitude in nature, and was alright with being apart from Entrapta, just for that short time. He found himself practicing what the flower princess, what was her name- Perfuma, he found himself practicing what Perfuma called meditation. Centering himself and focusing. He found it to be very helpful and uplifting. When he was outdoors and wasn't meditating, or alone, at work on his secret project, he found himself talking with Queen Glimmer more and more. She seemed to value his advice and worldview, from a leader’s standpoint, even if those that he led were the Horde. 

Whenever Hordak was outside, and Entrapta didn’t feel like coming along, she worked on a secret project of her own, and always managed to hide it before Hordak came back.

Uninvited visitors in the form of Princesses seemed to show up at the lab too often for everyone’s tastes, except for Scorpia, who's indestructible positivity always brightened their spirits just when they needed it. Micah showed up often too, but he had an unspoken open invitation, and never stayed long if he felt that either of them were bothered, or if he was intruding. 

In short, Entrapta and Hordak were happy. They wanted to do nothing more than work and live, thrive together. 

One person who never dared to show her face around the lab, and for very good reason, was Catra. She’d spent most of the time on self-induced house arrest, before the other princesses managed to convince her to come out of her hiding place, and after which, mostly followed Adora around, who had 0 problem with that. 

Catra found herself trying various hobbies that the other princesses taught her, but found nothing that really caught her interest. 

Catra found herself nearly unquestioningly accepted into this new social circle, and was still caught off guard, and wondered what her place in this new circle would be. She wasn’t a princess, and steered very clear of the magic part of anything, avoiding Shadow Weaver like a bad smell. Adora promised Catra that she’d find her own place, she just had to give it time, and Catra was starting to believe her.

And no one had noticed her chip yet. Not even her.

Scorpia was THRIVING. She was hanging out with her friends whenever she wanted, and found herself fitting in so perfectly with the Princesses. If there was one she didn’t get along well with, it was Mermista, who seemed to have a very downer attitude, but Scorpia wouldn’t let that get her down! She told Mermista early on that they were gonna be besties, and Mermista had just _g r o a n e d_. But Scorpia never broke a promise. 

Basically, with the new additions, and Prime apparently posing no real threat, most of the rebellion sort of relaxed. Borders were still strictly guarded, as Hordak had warned that they never knew when Prime was going to being his takeover. They had to be ready. The Princess alliance mostly spent their time having fun, along with ruling their kingdoms as best they could from a distance, travelling back and forth every week or so, for about a day. Basically, life was pretty good.

The Best Friend Squad, however, was trying to come up with their master plan, admittedly, in their free time. Bow was always busy with the rest of their friends, his family, or trying to discover what Entrapta was apparently secretly working on. He’d caught a glimpse once. Bow also spent a lot of his time with Glimmer, outside of Best Friend Squad Hangout Time. 

Glimmer spent her time with friends and Bow, along with her family, and ruling her kingdom. It was still up in the air what they were doing now that her mother was back. Besides, her parents took a month’s vacation to Mystacor. They’d earned it.

Adora was really the one among them who seemed to be the most unsettled, except for Catra, of course. When her friends weren’t trying to convince her to relax, Adora was off training with Swift Wind and Light Hope, or coming up with plans. She kept feeling this… creeping feeling of dread. Like something was going to happen, something really bad, and that they’d all made a terrible mistake. She wished she could shake the feeling, but it seemed to just loom around her, whenever she looked at the sword. Maybe it was trying to tell her something. She had to figure out a plan.

At the end of three months, nobody had any plan, and Adora was itching to do ANYTHING. She called a meeting of the Princess Alliance (and friends), and told them that nobody was leaving without plans being made. They HAD to go back to the Fright Zone, and they HAD to help Scorpia make a connection. And then they’d take Prime down, and then everyone could actually be happy. 

The Alliance agreed, and spent probably about thirty hours trying to come up with something (snacks were provided). Hordak seemed to be the problem, debunking quite a few plans, on the grounds that Prime would easily defeat them, but they managed to come up with a framework of a plan, with many backup plans, all the way down to plan K. There were a lot of backup plans, but Hordak insisted that Prime would outsmart them, any other way. He danced around using the phrase ‘Prime sees all. Prime knows all.’. It certainly didn’t bring back any pleasant memories. 

After the initial planning phase passed, everybody got some rest, deciding to reconvene after ample rest. 

Entrapta really didn’t want to go back to the meeting. They were insufferably boring, and she could never get a word in edgewise, one of the other princesses cutting her off, or condescending refuting her idea before she even had the chance to explain it, but here she was, walking back into the councilroom, Hordak by her side, ready for the meeting. 

Catra and Adora, along with everyone else, were already inside, waiting for the final arrival to arrive. The Princesses went to sit in their chairs, and Catra had this idea to go and try and de-escalate things with Hordak. 

Hordak narrowed his eyes, watching her look over at him, say something to Adora, Adora responded encouragingly, and then Catra turned to walk over. 

Hordak was looking at her in _just_ the right way, and she turned in _just_ the right way that Hordak felt the cold hand of fear close around his heart. He saw it. The **chip**. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. For a moment, he shook with fear, and only Entrapta noticed, concern on her face, before Hordak jumped into action. He cut off Catra’s forward momentum, tackling her. 

“HORDAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” And other similar remarks were shouted across the room. 

The princesses used their powers to haul Hordak off of Catra.

“Explain yourself!” Glimmer demanded.

“She’s chipped!” Hordak shouted, fighting his plant-like restraints. “She’s chipped!” He shouted again, more frantic. 

“Chipped?” Adora, Glimmer, and Catra asked, in sync, different tones giving their unison a chilling sound. 

“Chipped!” Hordak repeated. “Prime takes spies. Non-clone spies. He chips them, giving them access to the hivemind, and Prime access to them and their mind.”

“Wait, what?!” Catra shouted. 

“That’s ridiculous!” Adora fired back.

“Check the back of her neck.” Hordak said, feeling Entrapta’s familiar hair weave through his hands, holding them tightly in support. 

Catra scrambled and scratched at the back of her neck, and Adora managed to calm her down enough to take a look. 

“Oh, oh no. Catra…” Adora whispered, although in the silence of the room, it carried the weight of a shout.

“Wh-what do we do? Get it off!” Catra shouted.

“It’s not that easy.” Hordak said. “It’s connected to your nervous system. Have you experienced any blackouts or memory losses? Flashes of things that aren’t here?”

“N-no.” 

“Good. It means it’s inactive. Prime isn't actively trying to see what we’re doing, at least not to the point that he’s taking control. He’s waiting for something. We may have less time than I originally thought.”

“Okay, what do we do?” Adora asked.

“Allow Entrapta and I to find a way to remove the chip. I have a few theories. It may take us a few days, but that’s the only way to insure that Prime isn’t watching.” Hordak said.

Everyone fell silent again, seeming to take a few deep breaths, processing.

“Okay.” Glimmer said. “Sounds good. Go, do what you need to do. Catra, for now, I think you need to be confined to your quarters. For your safety and the safety of the rebellion.”

Catra nodded. “I don’t want to be completely alone.”

“You won’t be.” Glimmer said. “Someone will always be with you, that way if something happens, there’s someone there.”

“I’ll take first watch.” Adora said. “Catra, let’s go.”

Everyone parted ways, off to attend to their tasks, or keep their heads down and check-in on their kingdoms.

Entrapta and Hordak launched into his theories. They’d find a way to remove the chip. They could figure out _anything_ together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun Dun DUN
> 
> ************************************************
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updates, friends. It's been a rough few days due to some health stuff, pre-existing stuff unrelated to the THING going around. Inspiration and feeling creative has been illusive, but here we are, and I hope to get back into a once-a-week upload schedule. Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
